


when sparks fly (oh baby smile)

by forthbeaming



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (i am also trying), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Changkyun is cursed by accident, Everybody is trying, Kihyun is just trying to live his life, M/M, Minhyuk is a chaotic witch, Supernatural Elements, because they are besties and i miss them together, but he is trying his best, kitty kyun, so ofc i had to write it, sprinkle of svt got7 and bts members, the clichest cliche of a fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthbeaming/pseuds/forthbeaming
Summary: When the dry out herb touched the pendant, Changkyun felt a sudden wave of heat coming from his fingertips. It felt like hundreds of little sparks traveling across his whole body.He tried to ask Minhyuk what was wrong but his voice just didn't come out. He turned around again, his eyes landing on a full body mirror Minhyuk had next to the closet. He shook his head. No way the thing he was seeing in the mirror was right. There is no way. His eyes were playing tricks on him or something because if not. Well, there is just no way. He looked back in the mirror and the black cat looked at him right back without blinking. He turned his head slightly, the cat mirroring his movement.Changkyun was screwed. Royally screwed and it was all Minhyuk’s fault.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 27
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo i am back!!
> 
> This was supposed to be short cute fluffy little story :D 
> 
> Take every piece of information with grain of salt (more like a whole pile of it srsly) I do not study any of these majors I just googled some stuff :)) (title from Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift)
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this fic

It was just another ordinary Thursday for Kihyun. He woke up by himself around eight o’clock, made some light breakfast, scrolled through his social media and then worked on homework for his Modern American Literature. Not his favourite subject but hey, at least it was not the godforsaken class where he had to make some sense out of old Korean poems written in Idu script. Kihyun shivered just thinking about it. Two semesters of trying to decipher old poems written in traditional Chinese characters with not-so-korean characters sprinkled there like some easter eggs. He hated that class so much and the fact that it was taught by a professor who was probably as old as the parchments the poems were originally written on did not help at all.

After he was done, he made himself lunch and then vacuumed his small flat, with a note that he will have to clean the bathroom soon. Around two in the afternoon he headed to campus for his two classes he had that day. First, he had Korean Literature during the Joseon dynasty. Kihyun didn't mind that class. It was a good class and the professor was interesting so Kihyun actually wanted to pay attention to what she was talking about. His other class that day was Shakespeare’s life work. Being in his last year of bachelor’s degree, Kihyun was supposed to have only classes that were related to his specialisation, Modern Korean Literature, but due to some error with signing up his classes, he had to sit through Shakespeare’s work in his last year. Kihyun was not happy about it. 

He had classes about Shakespeare’s works in Elementary school, then in High school and now, he was back but in more detail than ever before. Memorising his damn sonnets was not fun. There is an exact amount of time he can read  _ To be, or not to be, that’s the question _ or  _ O Romeo Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo  _ and keep his sanity untouched. In Kihyun’s humble opinion, Willie’s work is overhyped. The only good things that came out of it is Ophelia’s painting by Millaise and Shakespear’s Elizabethan dick jokes. And the never ending struggle of their old professor to not see his sonnet 18 as a gay poem. 

During the time he was sitting in class, listening to his professor losing his shit about Bard of Avon, commonly known as William Shakespear, it started to rain a little. He huffed in annoyance when he walked out of the entrance door, cursing himself for not bringing his umbrella. It was the beginning of a summer semester, the spring finally arriving. The snow slowly disappeared from the sidewalks and instead of blizzards, they had this, an annoying slush and rain. 

He shook his head and started to walk towards his flat. He was living off-campus in an apartment complex that was offered by the university to older students. It was more expensive than normal dorms but Kihyun liked to have his own space without anybody making a mess there. And with his parents helping him with the rent, it was not that difficult. It took him around ten minutes to reach his apartment building and while he was walking the rain became heavier, Kihyun was now absolutely soaked and even more grumpy than before. 

When he was about to enter his building he heard a soft whine coming from his right side. He stopped, turning his head to the side but the only thing he could see was an old car parked at the side of the road. He was about to start walking again when he heard the sound again. Now he was sure that the sound was coming from underneath the car. He scrunched down, propping his palms against the wet pavement. And there, right next to the front wheel was a tiny black cat, shivering in the cold. Kihyun cooed at the cat and after a short monologue with himself about how he should just walk away, he decided to take the little cat home. 

He stretched his hand a little, trying to bring the cat out underneath the car. After some time the cat finally moved and Kihyun was able to grab the small animal and put it under his coat. The cat was shivering and making tiny little noises. He walked to his flat as fast as he could, going straight to the bathroom where he put the little black cat in the sink. 

“Okay, little one. I need to give you a quick bath, okay?” he talked softly to the cat, petting it gently on its head, the cat looking at him back with its dark, almost pitch-black eyes. That’s weird, Kihyun thought. Black cats usually have yellow eyes. It was almost unsettling how dark the cat’s eyes were. It really looked like a bottomless void, not even bright eyes looking back at him. Kihyun shook his head, concentrating on a more important task. “It is going to be fine.”

He filled the sink with warm water, slowly lowering the cat into the water. To Kihyun's surprise, it went rather smoothly. After the first shock, the cat relaxed in Kihyun’s hands and let Kihyun bathe it. Well, he let Kihyun bathe it. The cat was a boy. The information felt important to Kihyun for some reason. 

After he was done, he wrapped the cat in a clean towel and gently rubbed him with it to get him dry a little bit faster. He could see that the cat was getting sleepy, his eyes closed and head wombly. Kihyun walked to the kitchen, looking around and thinking about what he can feed the cat with. For obvious reasons, he had no dry cat food but there could be some meat in the fridge. He definitely bought some when he went shopping the last time. He put the wrapped cat on the kitchen counter and dug through his fridge. He found a piece of raw meat and with a smile he turned around to look at the cat who was watching him with his dark eyes. 

Kihuyn sliced the meat into small pieces and put it on an old plastic plate he didn't throw away for some reason. He put the plate right in front of the cat, waiting for his reaction. The cat sniffed a little, peeking his head out of the towel a little more. After a moment, he took a careful small bite and Kihyun swore he saw the cat frowning a little. 

“I'm going to take shower. Be careful, little one.” Kihyun said when he was sure the cat would eat the food. He had no idea why he felt the need to talk to the cat, but he did. He scratched the cat between his ears and walked to his bedroom to get some clothes to change onto. 

He took a quick shower and walked back into the kitchen, wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old hoodie, damp towel around his neck. The cat was still sitting on the counter, watching him without blinking, the plate empty. 

“Are you okay here, buddy? I'm going to put you on my sofa. It is going to be more comfortable for you there.” Kihyun gently lifted the bundle of black fur and took it into the living room. He sat on the sofa and put the cat right in the middle of one of his biggest and softest pillows he got there. The cat just looked at him for a while, then turned around a few times and laid down, creating a perfect ball of pitch-black void. 

Kihyun chuckled a little, looking at his phone to check what time it was and then cursing a little when he found out it was later when he thought. He had a morning lesson the next day and if he wanted to be at least a little bit awake and paying attention in the class he should go to bed.

“Okay, little one. It is time to sleep. I put water and some more meat on the floor in the kitchen. I didn't introduce myself, did I. My name is Kihyun.” Kihyun said, questioning his sanity a little. There was no reason to tell this to the cat. There was no way he understood what he was saying to him. But he felt like he should do that and it was not like somebody could see him. “Good night.”

He stood up from the couch, petting the cat’s little head. Why did he just tell his name to the cat? He had no damn idea. He shook his head a little, looking at the cat from behind the couch. The cat was still looking at him, not blinking. It made Kihyun a little bit uneasy. With a last goodbye, he left the room and went to his own room, falling asleep right at the time his head hit the pillow. 

ᓚᘏᗢ

Changkyun was screwed. Royally screwed and it was all Minhyuk’s fault. It was just another Thursday for him. He was woken up by his alarm too damn early, got out of the bed, poured himself a nice cup of coffee and yelled at Jooheon when he was leaving their shared apartment. The boy was hell to wake up in the morning. Good for him, he had no morning classes that semester. Lucky bastard, Changkyun thought, making sure the boy was wide awake before closing the door behind him. He still had Minhyuk there to make sure the boy would actually leave his bed and make it to his class, their classes starting at the same time.

The three of them have lived together since the beginning of this school year and so far so good. Last year, he lived with Minhyuk in the university’s dorms, Minhyuk, being the third year at that time, was able to make them room together. It was not bad. The dorms were small but clean and right on the campus. 

He and Minhyuk have known each other since elementary school. Changkyun being the new kid that transferred in the middle of a school year and Minhyuk the social butterfly, just wanting to make sure Changkyun is doing alright. It took some time but eventually, they became inseparable. Minhyuk was three years older than him, playing the role of big brother Changkyun never had. They went to the same high school and with Changkyun skipping a year, they were now only two academic years apart, Changkyun in his second year and Minhyuk already finishing his fourth, getting ready for postgrad studies. 

There was also the incident when they were still in elementary school, Changkyun finding out that Minhyuk was actually a witch. Being a child with a wild imagination, he took it in stride. He had no idea that witches are real, the whole existence of magic not being known for the majority of humans. There were many supernatural beings, hiding in the shadows, away from human’s eyes. Minhyuk’s family was part of the oldest witch clans in Seoul, being respected by everybody in the supernatural community, not just by fellow witches. 

Minhyuk himself was a really powerful empath. He could feel the emotion of people around him, knowing exactly how to communicate with each person. It was fascinating to see Minhyuk in his element. He thrived in helping others, making them feel valid and see the better side of things. It was easy for Minhyuk to choose what he wanted to do for a living. He applied for Psychology, wanting to understand how the human mind and emotions work. Feeling the emotions with his magic was one thing, but knowing why the emotions were like that and how to help was also important. 

On the other hand Changkyun, without a single drop of magic in his veins, was always called the gifted kid, genius boy, or just freak by his old high school classmates. Changkyun hated it so much. The fact that he was able to absorb information faster than some other people did not make him a genius. It made him an easy target for his peers. Thankfully, his parents did not pressure him into some special programs for so-called gifted kids, wanting a normal childhood for him. Even with skipping a year, he still had a lot of free time during high school and most of it he spent with Minhyuk. And if it was not with Minhyuk, he was probably with his parents, reading some articles about Quantum Mechanics his mum was working on. Sue him, he loved science and having both parents working in that field had its perks. The last years of high school without Minhyuk by his side were hell. He spent most of his time alone, listening to music or, being the proper nerd he was, reading some articles his parents gave him. He got more interested in music in his last year of high school. It was also some kind of science behind it and Changkyun was fascinated by it.

University was a kinda fresh start for him. He hesitated with choosing a major for a bit. He knew he wanted to study something science-related for a long time but a part of him wanted to also try Music theory and composition. Talking about it with his parents, they made it clear that whichever major he will end up choosing, they will support him. So with that in mind, he chose Forensic Pathology with a side Music theory just for fun. Go big or go home, they say. 

He met Jooheon in his Music theory class. He was also in his first year, confused about where all the classes were, getting lost right away. Changkyun, having the advantage of knowing the school grounds already from visiting Minhyuk for two years now, knew exactly where he was going and helped navigate Jooheon, sitting next to him in all of their classes. They became friends pretty quickly. They spent a lot of their free time together, frequently in Changkyun’s dorm room he shared with Minhuyk.

One day, they were waiting for their afternoon class to start, choosing to just stay in Changkyun’s dorm instead of walking across the campus where the library was. Minhyuk was also there, being done with his classes for that day and working on homework, joining their conversation here and there. 

When Jooheon was crossing the room to sit on Changkyun’s bed, he noticed a piece of paper lying on Minhyuk’s desk. The two boys watched in horror as Jooheon took the paper and read it. 

“I would use Valerian root instead of Chamomile. The scent of the flower works better with the other ingredients.” he said putting the paper down. When there was no answer, he looked up, the two boys looking at him with their mouth hanging open. 

“My grandma is a hereditary shaman. I learned a thing or two when I was growing up in Daegu with her.” he explained, the boys visibly relaxing. “Correct me if I'm wrong. But this looks like ingredients for a sleep potion. Probably for Kyun because he has problems with falling asleep when he is stressed.”

After this, the three of them became an inseparable trio. Changkyun could talk with Jooheon without worrying about saying something related to magic and also could complain to him about Minhyuk trying to do a new spell or potion, making a mess in their dorm. Jooheon was helping Minhyuk with potions and spells when he could, asking his grandma if he was not sure or was not able to help. Jooheon maybe knew about the existence of magic but he himself was not gifted with it. There were two types of shamanism. Hereditary shamanism was matrilinear, so even with the shaman herself having no magical abilities, only females could have the role, passing it from mother to daughter. The second type was not hereditary, the shaman was chosen by the spirits by a so-called shamanistic illness that gave them the ability to communicate with spirits and act according to their will. Being a male, Jooheon could never go through the initiation ceremony but his grandma taught him a lot about herbs and potions that were often used by healers and shamans. 

ᓚᘏᗢ

There were times Changkyun regretted all of his decisions that led him here. Just like today.

He had only one class that day. Criminal law at eight-thirty. Who the fuck thought, that having a class about the law that early in the morning was a good idea? There is no way he is functional enough to pay attention, even with his morning dose of pitch-black coffee. Law was never his forte but he didn't hate it per se. Well, not when it is not at eight-thirty, that's it. 

The class passed in a blur. He was sitting at the back of the lecture hall, half asleep, sipping his coffee and not really paying attention to the class. He would definitely fall asleep without Seokmin poking his hips every five minutes, snickering every time he jumped a little. Wonwoo, who was sitting next to Seokmin from the other side, was counting how many times Changkyun jumped each class. 

Changkyun had no idea how they did that, but both of them were too awake and cheerful for this time of a day. Especially Seokmin. That boy was always cheerful and full of energy. He decided pretty early on that Seokmin and Minhyuk should never meet each other. His plan didn't work out well because, after a few months of knowing them, he found out that both Seokmin and Wonwoo were witches just like Minhyuk. But their magical similarities with Minhyuk ended there. Minhuyk was an heir to a powerful family, his ability to do magic never questioned or looked down at. Seokmin and Wonwoo were both members of the same coven that was put together by people around their age. All of them had nowhere to go, their families wanted nothing to do with magic or just wanted a fresh start. Almost everybody from that coven studied at the same university so Changkyun met all of them. They were all nice people. Except for Seokmin and Wonwoo. They were annoying and not letting him sleep in class. Kinda rude if you ask him.

After the class, Changkyun being poked almost thirty times thanks to Seokmin, they walked to their favourite café near the campus, getting some very much needed snacks and another coffee. Changkyun had the rest of the day free, working on his homework and protocols he needed to turn in. He said goodbyes to the duo and walked back to his apartment. He had some time alone before the two boys returned from their classes so he worked on his protocol for his fingerprint analysis he needed to finish that week. He enjoyed the class and the work in the lab actually was fun, but making protocols was so boring. When he was done with the protocol got up and made some lunch. 

He was about to prepare a plate for himself when the front door opened and he heard Minhuyk’s loud voice calling his name. Changkyun shouted at him back and asked if he wanted to eat with him. When he heard Minhyuk’s positive answer he put a second plate on their small table in the kitchen. 

“How’s the class? Where is Joo?” Changkyun asked with his mouth already full of food when Minhuyk walked into the kitchen.

“Boring. Stats are killing me. And yes. I know, it is important to know all of that but numbers. I hate numbers. There is a reason I don't study math.” Minhuyk sat down opposite Changkyu, digging into his food. “And Joo is with Vernon in their studio, doing something for their class.”

“Oh yeah, right. He told me about that. They'll do great. Any plans for today?” 

“I need to finish that paper on Life-span.” Minhyuk groaned. “Nothing against Developmental Psychology, that shit is really interesting but Jean Piaget can rot to hell. Sometimes I think that I'm still in the Preoperational stage.”

“Egocentric and struggling to see things from other people’s perspective?” Changkyun chuckled and dodged the chopstick Minhyuk threw at him. “I mean, it could be worse. You could want to sleep with your mother and be afraid that your father will castrate you for seeing him as your rival.” 

“I don't need to want sex with my mother for my father to castrate me.” Minhyuk rolled his eyes, standing up to put the now empty plate next to the sink. It was no secret that he and his father didn't have the best father-son relationship. “Can't wait to have class focusing on Freund’s fucked up theories next semester.”

“Good luck with that.” Changkyun waved at Minhyuk who walked to his own room to work on the paper. 

It was maybe three hours later when Changkyun heard a loud thump coming from Minhyuk’s room, followed by Minhyuk’s even louder voice.

“Min? Is everything alright?” Changkyun called, walking to Minhyuk’s room. He slowly opened the door when he heard Minhyuk’s voice telling him that everything is fine. 

Minhyuk was sitting on the floor, a small white circle drawn around him. There were books, parchments and parts of different dried out herbs all around the room. Changkyun looked around the room, groaning a little. Minhyuk in a circle surrounded by absolute chaos never meant anything good. 

“Min? What are you doing?” he looked at the boy sitting on the floor. Minhyuk changed to his working-on-new-spell-that-might-blow-up clothes, an old shirt that was too big for him, probably Hyunwoo’s, and a pair of black shorts. His blond hair was dishevelled, pointing in every direction possible, creating a little halo around his head. Minhyuk tried to bleach his hair for the first time when they were still in high school, using some shady spell he found online. Using spells you found online is never a good idea for obvious reasons but Minhuyk decided that he does not want boring brown hair any more. There was something wrong with the spell, surprise surprise, and now Minhyuk had permanently blond hair. It was unfair how good he looked with them. But the truth was that Minhyuk always looked beautiful, blond or brown hair. 

“I 'm trying to put a calming charm on the necklace.” Minhyuk sighed, stretching his arms above his head. “But I just can't get this right.”

“Why don't you wait for Joo? He is good at these things.”

“It’s a gift for Hyunwoo. It’s our anniversary tomorrow and I don’t know when Joo will come back.”

“Again?”

“Yes, Changkyun. That's the whole point of anniversaries. They are every year.” Minhyuk rolled his eyes, looking at the object he was holding in his hands. “I just want to make things easier for him. He is so stressed all the time.”

“Post-grad do that to person.” Changkyun sat opposite Minhuyk, mirroring his position, legs in pretzel style. “Okay, so what are you trying to do? Maybe I can help. I learned things or two.”

It was not like Changkyun knew how to cast spells but he watched Minhyuk or Jooheon prepare enough potions and spells that he was able to memorise them and be useful if they needed more hands. And Minhyuk looked like he would use a hand or even two. 

Minhyuk took a deep breath and told Changkyun each step of the spell. Changkyun looked through the books where Minhyuk got his info from and made notes on one of the parchments that were laying around. After they went through the instructions several times, changing some herbs that worked together better than the one Minhyuk used the first time, they were ready to try it again. 

Minhyuk took the parchment where the spell was written to his hand, sitting in the center of the circle. 

“Here we go.” Minhyuk whispered, putting the necklace in front of him. He slowly performed step by step, reading the spell out loud. It was almost finished, Minhyuk reading the last rhyme, Changkyun reached out and put a stalk of withered Levander on the pendant as the last ingredient. When the dry out herb touched the pendant, Changkyun felt a sudden wave of heat coming from his fingertips. It felt like hundreds of little sparks travelling across his whole body. It felt kinda funny. He started to feel dizzy and he lost balance and fell on the floor. The ceiling he was looking at now got blurred, his eyes not able to focus, everything felt like he was wrapped in cotton.

“Kyun?” he could hear Minhyuk’s voice and for some reason, the boy sounded scared, almost frightened. Changkyun tried to get up, but his legs didn't want to cooperate with him. He tried harder, sitting on the floor and propped on his palms so he didn't topple over again. 

“Shit. What the fuck. What the-” he turned his head towards Minhyuk but something was wrong. The perspective was off, like if Minhyuk was a two metres tall giant. He tried to ask Minhuyk what was wrong but his voice just didn't come out. He turned around again, his eyes landing on a full body mirror Minhuyk had next to the closet. 

He shook his head. No way the thing he was seeing in the mirror was right. There is no way. His eyes were playing tricks on him or something because if not. Well, there is just no way. He looked in the mirror and the black cat looked at him right back without blinking. He turned his head slightly, the cat mirroring his movement. There is no way he- 

“I'm home.” Loud voice came from the living room. 

Changkyun turned his head towards the door, his brain still not catching up with everything that was happening. Without thinking, he ran out of the room, passing Jooheon who was just putting his shoes off, the front door still open. His legs were shaky and not coordinated, not used to run on all four. He could hear Minhyuk’s frantic voice behind him and Jooheon’s wide eyes following him. He ran across the living room and out of the apartment. 

He had no idea how long he ran and where he was, the distances didn't really make sense to him now. His feet- his paws. Yes. He had paws now. Four of them. his paws hurt. He still had no idea what happened and he was not sure if his brain caught up with everything. He slowed down a little when he noticed that it started to rain. 

_ Oh for fuck sake. Of course, it is raining. _ Changkyun looked around. He started to get soaked, his fur getting cold. There was a parked car near him and he quickly ran under it, hiding next to the front wheel. It was getting slowly darker and colder. The boy shivering. Changkyun wanted to cry. He was not an easy crier but he was confused, tired and cold, so cold. He made a noise that he had no idea he was able to do. It was a quiet pitiful whine and he pressed himself closer to the wheel. He made the whiny noise again, this time a little bit louder, his throat vibrating. Not like somebody could hear him. It was raining and he was hiding underneath a car. 

Suddenly he could hear footsteps and then a head appeared right next to the wheel he was hiding. It was a boy. Really pretty boy, Changkyun’s brain registered. He was looking at Changkyun for a moment and then like he came to some decision, he reached his hand towards Changkyun. For a moment, Changkyun looked at the hand, not knowing what to do. The boy was talking to him softly but Changkyun was not able to decipher the words. But he had a nice voice. Melodic and soft. 

Without thinking, there was not much thinking coming from him that day anyway so why should he start now, he slowly got closer to the boy. When he was close enough for the boy to grab him, he was lifted and tucked in the boy's coat, the boy putting him right on his chest. The boy was warm and Changkyun stopped shivering. They started to walk towards the apartment building, the boy quickly walked into his apartment, straight to the bathroom. 

“Okay, little one. I need to give you a quick bath, okay?” the boy said with his soft voice and put him slowly in the sink, patting his head. “It is going to be fine.”

Changkyun could finally look at the boy properly. He was pretty. No, he was fucking gorgeous. He had dark soft eyes, the light, small pointy nose and full lips. His face was framed with fluffy dark hair.  _ Cute _ ,  _ so fucking cute _ . Changkyun thought. He looked kinda disheveled, maybe a little bit tired. Changyuk hoped that it was not entirely his fault. 

The boy carefully fills the sink with water, gently rubbing his black fur. When the water hit his body, it startled Changkyun a little. It felt weird. There was a really cute boy cleaning Changkyun’s body, thinking that he was just a normal stray cat. He felt like he was lying to the boy, using him. But there was no way how he could tell the boy who he really is. He could not speak. 

He tried to calm himself down, enjoying the bath. When he was all clean, the boy tucked him in a warm towel and gently rub his fur. He took him to the kitchen and laid him down on the kitchen counter. He turned around to take something out of the fridge and then put a plate with raw meat in front of Changkyun.

Changkyun looked at the raw meat, at the boy and then back at the raw meat. He sniffed a little and to his surprise, it did not smell that bad. Maybe his taste also changed and adapted to his cat form. Or he was just really hungry.

_ Okay. Here goes nothing. _ Changkyun took a small bite of the meat.  _ Look at my life, look at my choices.  _ When he swallowed the first bite he looked up at the boy, making a face at him. Not like the boy could see that but still. Then, because his stomach rumbled a little and there was nothing else he could do now, he took another bite. 

“I'm going to take shower. Be careful, little one.” the boy said and walked away. 

When he came back, Changkyun already ate all the meat on the plate. And thank god for that because the boy was wearing a pair of sweats that were hanging low on his hips, his hair still wet and ruffled from the towel he had around his neck.

_ Oh fuck. He is hot.  _ Chagkyun was staring at the boy. If he could blush, his face would be red by now. The boy was too much for Changkyun’s weak heart. 

“Are you okay here, buddy? I'm going to put you on my sofa. It is going to be more comfortable for you there.” the boy said, taking him in his hands again and walking to the living room. He slowly put him on a big and really comfortable pillow. Changkyun looked at the pillow and then curled right in the middle.  _ Nice. _

The boy chuckled a little and Changkyun realised that he did the typical cat move. But it was really comfortable, okay? Being a tiny little cat had its perks. 

“Okay, little one. It is time to sleep. I put water and some more meat on the floor in the kitchen.” he said after a while and then added “I didn't introduce myself, did I. My name is Kihyun. Good night.”

He scratched Changkyun’s head between his ears and stood up, walking out of the room and turning the light off, leaving Changkyun in the dark. 

Without the boy- 

Kihyun. Why does the name sound so familiar? It does not probably matter. Not like there is only one Kihyun in this city. 

Without Kihyun, Changkyun was alone with his thoughts and that was never a good idea. The events of the evening came crashing down at him. He was here, wherever it actually was, stuck in the cat's body, without a way to contact Minhuyk. And he has school the next day. And then the weekend and after those classes which he will probably miss. He can't afford to not attend classes. And all the papers and protocols. 

_ I'm fucked. I'm not going to finish school. _ Changkyun put his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. 

He can't just live on Kihyun’s couch. It would be not fair to Kihyun even if he knew who Changkyun really was but like this, when he had no idea that there was an actual boy on his couch, it was even worse. Changkyun felt like shit. 

At least the pillow was comfortable and Changkyun fell asleep after a while. 

ᓚᘏᗢ

Kihyun woke up early the next day. He got out of the bed, still half asleep. There was something different. Something-

“Oh.” he saw the tiny cat curled in a ball, still laying on the pillow he put him on yesterday. The cat didn’t stir when he walked around him to the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee and some light breakfast. When he was eating and scrolling through his Instagram feed without paying much attention to it, he heard a tiny meow coming from beneath him. He looked down and the cat was sitting there, looking at him with his tail curled around his front paws. 

“Hello, little one. Are you hungry? I have only the same thing as yesterday so I hope you’re okay with that.” Kihyun stood up and walked to the fridge to prepare some food for the cat. He put the food in front of the cat who looked at him without blinking for a moment and then with a quiet meow started to eat. 

He washed his empty plate and walked out of the room to get ready to go out. After he had everything he needed, he put fresh water in the little bowl for the cat, looking around to see where the cat was now. He found him lying on the same pillow, curled in a ball. 

“There you are.” he said, walking towards the cat, crouching down next to the couch. The cat lifted his head, looking at him.“I have classes now but I'll be home soon.”

He scratched the cat’s head, hearing the cat purr a little. He smiled and got up, grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.

During the whole day he was nervous, worrying about the little bundle of the void he had in his flat. He knew he was being irrational. The cat was absolutely fine on his own. But it did not stop him from fidgeting and pulling on the loose threads of his sweater. After the class he declined the offer of his classmates to study together in the new café and went straight home, only stopping to buy some groceries and cat treats. He read several articles during his classes about what cats can eat. He felt weird, standing in the aisle with food for different animals, deciding what he should buy for a cat that's not even his. 

When he got home he heard a soft clicking sound against the floor and then he saw a head peaking from the living room. The cat looked at him and then probably decided that he is interesting enough, he carefully padded to Kihyun. 

“Hello, little one.” Kihyun said, crouching down so he could pet him on the head.” I'm sorry for leaving you here for so long.”

The cat purred against his hand and nudged his thigh gently with his nose. Kihyun smiled at that, scratching his head with more force. He then stood up and walked into the living room to put his bag on the small coffee table he had there next to the couch, the cat following him from a safe distance. 

Kihyun made himself a cup of coffee and got back to the living room, sitting on the couch. It was Friday evening and he was free the whole weekend, except for Sunday evening when he had a friend coming over to work on their school project. He planned to spend his weekend studying and working on his thesis, maybe going out to get some coffee or food. 

He spent the rest of the day practically glued to the couch, only getting up to go to the bathroom or get some snacks. The cat was lounging on the couch next to him or the windowsill, watching the street below. When he was making himself another cup of coffee he remembered the treats he bought on his way home.

“Hey. I bought you some snacks. Do you wanna try it?” he walked towards the cat that was sitting on the windowsill. Maybe he should put there some smaller pillow if the cat likes that place so much, Kihyun though. He extended his hand with the treat, letting the cat sniff at it. The cat looked at him like he offended him with something at first. After the initial disgust, he carefully took it with his teeth, slowly chewing on it. Then he looked up at Kihyun, nudging his hand with his head.

“You want more?” another, this time stronger, nudge.”Okay, okay here you go. But not much or you'll get sick.” Kihyun laughed at the cat when he snatched the treat from him and curled on the windowsill with it. He petted his head gently and walked away. It was quite late so he decided to go to sleep.

ᓚᘏᗢ

The next day, he was woken up by a loud noise that was definitely not his alarm. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around to locate the source of the sound. He had a little heart attack when he saw a tiny bundle of darkness sitting on his bed, yelling at him with only his eyes visible in the black fur.

“Hello to you too.” Kihyun chuckled and then stopped when the cat hissed at him. “Okay, okay. I'm up.”

He quickly stood up and still half asleep walked into the kitchen, the cat hot on his heels still hissing at him. He pulled some food out of the fridge cutting it into small pieces and giving it to the cat on his plate then changing his water. The cat walked to the food and then turned around hissing at Kihyun, looking at something on the kitchen counter. Kihyun turned around to see why the cat was looking there and laughed when he saw the box of cat treats he bought yesterday.

“You want the treat?” the cat stopped hissing, looking at him without blinking suddenly looking like a cute little bundle of innocence. “But you can’t just eat that, you'll get sick” the hissing intensified. “Okay but just one.” the hissing stopped completely and the cat started to purr instead. 

Kihyun shook his head, thinking how much the cat could actually understand him to have this reaction to his words. He decided that he does not want to know and just put the treat on the plate. He made himself a nice morning cup of coffee and some breakfast, scrolling through Instagram. He cooed at the cute picture of Joshua with his boyfriends and then scoffed at the picture of a broken plate Yoongi sent him with a message that they had a movie night at Namjoon’s. 

After he was done with his breakfast and had a quick shower, he walked back to the living room getting comfortable on his couch. He wanted to go through his notes for one of his classes and looked at things that could be useful for his project. The cat walked into the living room after some time, sitting on the windowsill. Kihyun stood up and walked to the window, taking one of his small decorative pillows and putting it on the windowsill. The cat nudged his hand with his head and purred loudly, lying on the pillow with a satisfied huff. 

Kihyun walked back and sat on the couch, taking his notes out and started to read them. He sat there for a few hours, his brain slowly turning into a puddle. With a groan he stood up, stretching his arms and walked to the kitchen to prepare some lunch.

In the evening, after he procrastinated more than two hours just by scrolling through his feed, he made himself comfortable on his couch and went back to studying. He leaned against the couch, stretching a little, his notes on his lap. Suddenly the couch dipped a little and he felt a soft pressure on his thigh. He looked down and saw two dark eyes watching him.

“Hello there.” he asked, trying not to move a single muscle, scared that it would make the cat run away. It was the first time the cat was so close to him and it made him feel giddy. The cat meowed at him a little, kneading his thigh a little more. He patted his leg to show the cat that he can sit there and put the notes away from his lap. The cat meowed again and jumped on Kihyun’s lap, curling there into a small ball, purring loudly. 

Kihyun smiled at the cat, stroking his back gently with one hand and holding his notes in the other one. They sat like that for a few more hours, the cat sleeping in Kihyun’s lap without moving. It was calming and Kihyun for the first time thought about actually keeping the cat. He didn't really think about it too much, planning to put them in some shelter but now he was not so sure. He liked the presence of the cat in his otherwise empty flat.

“Okay, buddy. It is time to sleep.” Kihyun whispered to the cat, scratching his head. It was dark already and he didn't even pay attention to what he was reading anyway for the last half an hour. The cat opened his one eye looking at Kihyun without moving and for some reason, Kihyun felt like the cat was challenging him to move. “Don't look at me like that and move.”

If a cat could roll its eyes, this one would definitely do that right now. Without blinking, he slowly stood up, stretching his body while digging his claws into his thighs, walking away. Evil cat. “No treats for you,” Kihyun muttered.

He made himself dinner and also put some food on the cat’s plate, then took a quick shower before going to bed. When he walked to his room he saw the cat watching him from the windowsill. He walked towards the cat, scratching him a little and giving him a little kiss on his forehead. “Good night, kitty.”

ᓚᘏᗢ

Chankyun woke up to the noise of a coffee machine in the kitchen. He was curled up on the windowsill, the sun hitting his black fur. He stretched himself and jumped off the window, walking slowly towards the kitchen. 

If Kihyun was already up, it meant that he missed the chance to see sleepy and confused Kihyun like yesterday. It was priceless to see him like that. Also, Kihyun was sleeping in an old shirt that revealed just a sliver of his collarbones if he moved a little, and shorts that revealed not-just-a-sliver of his thighs. It was a sight to see and Changkyn felt like shit that he saw Kihyun like that without Kihyun knowing. 

Speaking of Kihyun, the boy was standing in the kitchen humming some song while cooking breakfast. Changkyun quietly jumped on the table, sitting right in the middle and then meowed loudly. Kihyun spun around spatula still in his hands, his eyes wide open. He noticed Changkyun on the table and put both of his hands on his hips, looking slightly annoyed. 

_ That's kinda hot _ . Changkyun thought, watching as Kihyun crossed the room.

“Good morning to you too.” he smiled at Changkyun who was sure that he was melting on the spot. Kihyun’s voice was like honey, soothing and calm. “But no sitting on the table, sir.”

Changkyun slowly lay down on the table not taking his eyes from Kihyun, wanting to see his reaction. Kihyun just raised his one perfect eyebrow at him and then he bent down and kissed Changkyun right between his ears.

_ Oh boy. Fuck. _

Changkyun’s brain stopped working all he could think of were Kihyun’s soft lips and his high pitched laugh. Suddenly two hands were wrapping around his body and before he was able to react, he was pressed against KIhyun’s shoulder. He made a pitiful meow, pressing into Kihyun more. Just because he was scared of falling down. It was really high for him now, okay?

The boy walked into the living room, putting the plate with his breakfast down, sitting on the couch. He put Changkyun on the pillow that was right next to him, petting his head lightly. 

After some time Kihyun’s phone started to ring, scaring the both of them. Kihyun reached for his phone that was on the table to see who was calling. When he saw the name he winced a little and took a deep breath.

“Hi mum.” he said, his voice careful. He put one hand on Changkyun’s head again, scratching him there a little. Changkyun purred a little, closing his eyes again, trying not to listen to what Kihyun was saying.

“Hmm I’m fine. Yes, I’m eating enough. And sleeping. Yes, yes. Sleeping too, don’t worry too much. I'm fine, really.”

Changkyun smiled a little. His phone calls with his mum were pretty similar. Too many questions and not enough time to answer them. 

“No mum,” Kihyun sighed and detached his hand from Changkyun’s back to rub his face. “ Still no girlfriend.” 

_ Oh. _

_ “ _ No, still no boyfriend either.”

_ Boyfriend. He said boy- No. Stop it. It doesn't matter anyway. _

“Mum, please. I'm happy like this, okay? Just drop it.” Kihyun put his hand back at Chankyun’s back. “It is okay. I love you too. Bye.”

Kihyun ended the call and put his phone back on the table, looking suddenly very tired. With a shake of his head, he took his notes again and went back to studying. Changkyun meowed a little and shifted his body, so he was lying right next to Kihyun, his back pressing at Kihyun’s leg. Kihyun looked down at him and smiled, scratching him behind his ears.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Kihyun was working on his thesis and Changkyn was lounging around the living room, once in while trying to get Kihyun to pet him or give him some treats. They were surprisingly really good. Not like he ever wanted to eat cat’s treats before, but right now he liked them so he was not complaining. 

After lunch Kihyun went out for a bit, returning with two bags full of groceries. Then he started to bake something in the kitchen, making Changkyun hungry. Right after he was done, the doorbell rang, making Changkyn jump a little. Kihyun went to the front door to open them. 

“Hello.” he said to the person on the other side. Changkyun was not able to see them from his spot on the couch so he jumped down and walked closer.

“Hi. Sorry for being late.” Wait. Changkyun knew that voice. “I bought us some coffee. I hope you-Changkyun?”

The person finally moved away from the door so he could see them. And-

Minhyuk? What the hell? Changkyun did the only thing he could think of so he ran across the room to jump on Minhuyk’s leg, trying to climb as high as he could, hissing at the boy.

“What-” Kihyun held the two cups of coffee Minhuyk gave him, looking at the black cat acting like he was possessed.

“Changkyun? Kyunnie is that you?” Minhyuk tried to stop Changkyun from clawing his way up. He managed to grasp him in his hands, looking at the cat. “Kyun?”

Changkyn calmed down and meowed at Minhyuk, nodded his head a little.

“Is he your cat? I found him a few days ago….”

“No. Well...Yes? But,” Minhyuk looked at Kihyun, thinking about all the possibilities he had right now. He took a deep breath and held Changkyun a little tighter. Changkyun looked up at him and nodded slowly. Kihyun deserved to know the truth. “He is not really a cat. Well, he is now but that's my fault-”

“He is not a cat?”

“Not really. He is my friend. But I fucked up one spell and he changed into a cat…..”

“You- He- What?” Kihyun’s voice was high, looking from Minhuyk to the cat and back frantically. 

“Changkyun, my roommate. I told you about him a few times..”

“Changkyun? The small one? Atractive as fuck with voice deep as hell?”

“That’s him.” Minhyk chuckled and Changkyn hissed at him, trying to hide. “I was doing some spell-”

“Spell?”

“Yes, spell. Kihyun, how much do you know about magic?” Minhyuk slowly asked the boy. Talking about magic, and everything related to it, with a person without magical abilities was strictly prohibited but this was an emergency.

“I- that it is not real?”

“Wrong.” Minhyuk sight, rubbing his face with his free hand. “ Okay, let's sit down. This will take a while.”

Kihyun just nodded, turned around and led them to the living room. They sat on the couch, Changkyun in Minhyuk’s lap. He could feel Kihuyn’s eyes on him and it was making him nervous. 

“So. Please listen to me and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask, okay?” Kihyun nodded and grabbed one of the cups of coffee. Something was telling him that he will need all the energy he can get. Maybe he should get something stronger than coffee. 

“First. Magic is real. And always has been. All the stories about evil witches, werewolves and vampires, there is always some truth.” Minhuyk stopped talking for a moment, watching Kihyun processing the information. he grabbed the second cup of coffee, taking a little sip. 

“So you are-”

“I'm a witch.” Kihyun nodded slowly, looking like he would be fine with absolutely anything at this point. “There is not only one type of witch, of course.”

“Of course not.” he could hear Kihyun mutter and Changkyun meowed a little and walked on the couch to Kihyun, nudging him with his head a little. Kihyun smiled at him and Changkyun took that as a good sign so he climbed into Kihyun’s lap, purring quietly.

“There are other magical creatures but it is not my place to talk about them. The important thing is, that most of us are harmless and we do not harm people without magic if we do not have to. We mostly stay away, minding our business. Anyway, now Changkyun.” he took another sip, looking at Changkyun who was curled in a perfect ball on Kihyun’s lap. 

“As I said before, I tried to make a spell but it backfired and Changuyk turned into a cat. And then he ran away. That happened this Thursday. Since then I tried to find out what went wrong so we could reverse the spell.”

“It was Thursday when I found him, so it is good to know that he was not out there alone in the cold.” Kihyun said, gently stroking Changkyun’s back. “Do you know how to reverse the spell now?”

“Yeah, I think I do. I will not be able to do it alone because you always need more power for reversing spells.” Minhyuk sounded a little bit unsure, playing with the hem of his sweater. “But I'm able to do it with some help.”

“Okay. Call them now. You can do the spell here and I'll work on our project in the kitchen. Just give me all the notes you made and I'll be fine.”

“I- But it is our project. I can't just make you do all the work.”

“You have more important things to do than worry about some papers. I had some psychology classes so I know what's up and we need to work mostly with books I’ve already read. And If I'll need your help I'll ask, okay?” without waiting for an answer he stood up, still holding Changyun in his hands. “I hope it is going to be okay,” he whispered to Changkyun.

He put Changkyun down on the couch and took his laptop and all of his notes. “Call your friend and then come to the kitchen. I baked some cookies and something is telling me you will need all the sugar.” 

“Thank you.” Minhyuk said, smiling at Kihyun. Changkyu looked at him properly for the first time and he looked so tired. There was no usual mischievous spark in his eyes and he looked pale. 

“Oh god, Changuyk.” he said when Minhuyk walked out of the room.” I was so fucking worried about you. Why did you run away? Fuck. Anyway. I'll call Hyungwon to get his ass here.”

Honestly, Changkyun had no idea why he ran away. He just didn't think at all at that moment. His mind was absolutely blank. 

He watched Minhyuk as he called Hyungwon, screaming at the phone. When he finally ended the call, which took way longer than it was necessary because they spent half of the time just yelling at each other, Minhyuk huffed and leaned back on the couch. “Lanky idiot. Kihyun said something about cookies?”

Changkyun nudged his thigh with his nose and jumped from the couch, walking to the kitchen, meowing at Minhyuk to follow him. Kihyun was sitting at the dining table, surrounded by books and papers full of notes. He looked up when he heard Changkyun’s little meow. 

“Hello, Changkyun.” he reached down to pet Chagkyun’s head. Hearing Kihyun calling him by his name was weird. But not really in a bad way? It was just unusual. Kihyun knowing everything and still acting towards Changkyun just like before. Changkyun didn't want to lose it. Wanted to have Kihyun in his life after this whole mess was cleaned up. He hoped that Kihyun would be on board with that. 

“You said something about cookies?” Minhyuk walked into the kitchen, sitting opposite Kihyun, looking at all the books on the table. “Do you need any help with this?” 

“Nah, I'm good for now. Thank god there is enough of an existential crisis in modern Korean literature. Too much for me.” Kihyun stretched a little and stood up. 

“You are literally specialising in modern Korean literature. If you don't like the existential crisis you choose the wrong era.” Minhuyk chucked, eyeing the bowl of cookies Kihyun put on the table. 

“I'm specialising in modern female writers.” Kihyun moved the bowl near Minhyuk, the boy happily taking a cookie. “They were writing against the social norms that were put on them by male writers. They were badass.”

Mihyuk scoffed at that but nodded, munching on his well-deserved cookie. Changkyun jumped on Minhyuk’s legs and then on the table, sitting right on the paper Kihyun was writing on. 

“What did I say about sitting on the table, Kyun?” Changkyun slowly curled himself on the paper, hearing Minhyuk’s high pitched laugh behind him. Kihyun just sighed, shaking his head slightly and grabbing one cookie. Changkyun purred a little because he achieved his goal to make Kihyun take a little break.

The doorbell rang for the second time that evening.

“I'll get it.” Kihyun muttered and stood up, lifting Changkyun from the table, putting him against his shoulder. Changkyun hissed at him and then nudged his neck with his nose. 

He opened the door and behind them was standing the most gorgeous boy, Kihuyn ever seen. He was tall, his legs unbelievably long. He was dressed in simple black jeans and an oversized sweater, somehow looking like he was ready to pose for some overpriced fashion magazine. His face was small with full lips and soft brown eyes. The most striking feature was his long blond hair, which framed his face prettily. He was gorgeous and Kihuyn already knew him from school.

“Oh Kihyun. Fancy to see you here.” he said, his lips curled in a lazy smile and his eyebrow raised.

“Hyungwon? I-” Kihyun shook his head. “You know what? I don't want to know.”

“Is this Kyun?” Hyungwon looked at Changkyun who was still tucked in Kihyun's neck. He felt two hands grasping him and then he was lifted up and turned so he was facing Hyungwon who was now smiling. “You look so cute. Our little kitty.”

Changkyun hissed at him, trying to scratch him. Hyungwon only cooed at him more, making kissing noises at him. 

“You know each other?” Minhyuk asked, his head peeking from kitchen, cookie in mouth.

_ Good question. Why is everybody knowing each other? _ Changkyun sticked out his tongue at Hyungwon, who squealed at him.  _ Squealed. Hyungwon squealed. Wild. _

“Yeah. Kihyun has some classes with Seok.” Hyungwon answered, not looking at Minhyuk but nuzzling Changkyun against his cheek. 

“Cool. Now get your noodly ass here so we can work on that spell.” Minhyuk turned around and walked into the living room, making space on the floor. 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, pressing a loud kiss on Changkyun’s exposed belly. “Bossy witch.”

_ I'm going to fucking kill him. _ He hissed at the boy, trying to look as scary as a small black cat could. So not much but he was trying.

“Good luck.” Kihyun said, rubbing his belly. Changkyun purred a little nuzzling his head against Kihuyn’s hand. “See you later, Kyun.”

“Ooh, somebody here has a crush.” Hyungwon cooed when Kihyun was back in the kitchen. Changkyun hissed at him again. That was something he didn't want to think about. Not now, not ever if he could help that. 

Finally Hyungwon walked to the living room, releasing Changkyun from his evil grasp. He sat next to Minhyuk, putting all the things they needed for the spell out from his bag. They draw a small circle with white chalk on the floor and put some dry herb near the circle. 

“Okay so, we need to do the exact same spell as we did with the pendant but you'll be in the circle.” Minhyuk took out the parchment with the spell and Hyungwon prepared all the herbs he needed. 

Changkyun took a deep breath and walked into the circle, sitting right in the middle. He closed his eyes and lay down, trying to ignore how his whole body was shaking. 

“Here goes nothing.” he heard Hyungwon whisper and then Minhyuk started to read the verses. He felt the dry flowers that Hyungwon put on him. With the last verse, a sudden heat enveloped Changkyun and he felt sparks all over his body. Then there was intense pain like all of his bones were being stretched, making him scream loudly. He gasped for air, his head hitting the hard floor. 

“Kyun? Can you hear me?” the voice was muffled and everything felt like a cover in cotton. This feeling was familiar to him and he hoped for the spell to work. 

“Is everything al- Kyun?” he could hear Kihyun’s voice from afar.

“Did it work?” he grunted, his throat dry.

“Yes.”

“Clothes?”

“No.”

Changkyun groaned and turned on his side, trying to make his lungs work with him. Not like Minhyukk or Hyungwon never saw him naked. Plus his body is fine, thank you very much. But Kihyun. Well too late now.

“Hey, Kyun. Can you get up.” there was a soft hand on his shoulder and Changkyun nodded. He can try. He slowly pushed himself up, so he was in a sitting position. ”Good. I have some spare clothes for you. Do you want me to help you or…?”

Changkyn nodded again, too tired to speak or be embarrassed because of it. The hands disappeared for a bit and then he felt a fabric being put over his head and his arm being guided into the armholes. The whole time he could hear Kihyun’s soft voice speaking to him to calm him down. “Good. You are doing okay. Now pants.”

He could feel a new pair of hands on his legs and he jolted a little.

“Shhh I'm sorry. It is me.” he could hear Minhuyk’s voice. He nodded in affirmation for Minhyuk and pressed to the hands that were on his shoulders, making him feel secure. Minhyuk slowly put a pair of sweatpants on him, lifting his body a little.

“It is okay now.” Kihyun whispered into his ear, his hands gently stroking his back. Changkyun tried to open his eyes but there was no energy left. 

“Let’s get him on the couch so he can lay down comfortably.” the two boys hummed in agreement and he could feel Kihyun lifting him up, so he was pressed against his chest. 

Wait. Kihyun can lift him up? That’s hot. Why is everything Kihyun does hot? His tired brain did not help and he pressed closer, putting his head against Kihyun’s neck.

Then he was put down on the couch. When he felt Kihyun moving away, he groaned and reached his hands towards him. He could hear the other boys chuckle but he decided to ignore it for his own good. The important thing was that Kihyun walked back to him, gently pushing his head up to sit on the couch and then putting Changkyun's head back into his lap.

“Okay, you big baby. Minhyuk, Can you please go to the kitchen? There is some food I made. I think we all need some snacks now and Hyungwon, there is a blanket on my bed, can you please bring it here?” They both nodded and walked away. Kihyun looked down on the boy, putting one hand on his head and gently combing his hair.

Hyungwon came back into the living room after a moment, putting a soft blanket over Changkyun and then sat down on the carpet, his back leaning against the couch right next to Changkyun’s face. Minhyuk appeared just a few seconds later, a plate full of snacks in his hand and a cup of tea for Changuyk in another. 

“Changkyun, can you please sit up for a moment so you can drink this?” Minhyuk asked the boy, stroking his back soothingly. 

Changkyun made a low groan but slowly pushed himself up and took the cup from Minhyuk. He drank a little, putting the cup on the coffee table and then fell back on Kihyun with a huff.

“I don’t want to ruin the mood but,” Changkyun said, his voice muffled by the fabric of Kihyun’s sweatpants, sounding exhausted. “ I was supposed to submit a lab protocol till this Friday and I had a chem class on Friday and I can't miss that shit even once without proper reason so….”

“You’re just fine. We put a glamour charm on Wonwoo’s plushie so everybody thought you were in class.” Minhyuk yawned, sitting right next to Hyungwon, lying his head on Chankyun’s thighs. “And I submitted the paper for you. Thank god you have everything in your calendar. And that I know your phone’s password.”

“Ohh, thanks.” Changkyun murmured, his eyes slowly closing. 

“A glamour spell? How does that work? If I can ask?”

“It is my type of magic.” Hyungwon answered. “I'm partly fae-”

“That’s why he is so hot. Just saying if you were wondering.” Minhyuk yawned again.

“Shut up. As I was saying. I'm partly fae and our magic abilities lay in illusions. So I was able to put a spell on an object and everybody who saw it though they were seeing something else. They also just feel the need to look away, their eyes somehow missing the place where the object is.” Hyungwon explained to Kihyun, who was watching him with his eyes wide open. “It is a really complicated spell if you want it to work for a longer time and with many people watching. There is no way one person can do this by themself.”

“That’s so cool but,” Kihyun slightly shook his head, trying to put all the pieces together. “ If you can't do this spell alone, then who helped you? It couldn't be Minhuyk, no offence-” “None taken.” “ but his magic, if I connected the dot’s correctly, is different. So there has to be somebody else.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Hyungwon nodded, looking up at Kihyun. “I'm not the only fae on the campus.”

“You made Jeonghan help you? He will not shut up about that.” Changkyun groaned.

“Jeonghan? Joshua’s unbelievably pretty boyfriend Jeonghan? That one?” Kihyun gasped. 

“Don't tell him that you think he’s pretty. He does not need to boost his ego even more.” Minhyuk chuckled. 

“Okay. Cool. That’s fine. Everything is fine.” Kihyun muttered, not having the energy to be more surprised. “How do you even know each other? It is like some magic tingling that will lead you?”

“No.” Minhyuk snorted. “ Jeonghan studies Psychology just like me and he is part of a pretty big coven so we met others through him.”

“Me and Kyun are also in the same Major.” Hyungwon added. “Also it is not like we know every person with magic and we need to like them. It is just easy to be with somebody who knows your powers so you don't have to lie about it constantly.”

“Makes sense. What is your major anyway?” 

“Forensic criminology.” 

“Dead people.” Changkyun said at the same time with Hyungwon, his face buried in Kihyun’s lap. “Our slogan is ‘can’t run fast enough to be a serial killer so I’ll just help the police catch them’.”

“That’s…...positive.” Kihyun chuckled, ruffled Changkyun’s hair a little. “Our motto is something like ‘Crossing boundaries and building bridges between literatures, languages, theories and disciplines’ which is super boring.”

“Oh god, that sounds so stuck-up and pretentious.” Minhyuk laughed, stuffing another cookie in his mouth. 

“Says you. Somebody who is studying human emotions. Emotions Min. The fuck.” Hyungwon snickered, stealing a cookie from Minhyuk, who just groaned and elbowed him. 

“Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.” Changkyun shouted, his head still shoved in Kihyun’s lap.

“Okay, Elsa. I think you should try to get some sleep.” Kihyun looked at the boy, shaking his head a little. 

Changkyun just hummed a little as reply, ignoring Minhyuk who was trying to put some food into his mouth. 

They all sat there in silence, trying to get some energy for the way home. It was late, close to midnight, and all of them had classes the next day. 

“Kihyun?” Changkyun tried to turn around so he could see the rest of the boys. “It hurts.”

All of them look at him with fear in their eyes. Changkyun groaned, grabbing Kihuyn’s hand and trying to sit up, the blanket pooling on the floor. His head was dizzy and his fingers were tingling.

_ Oh no. Please, not again. _ He closed his eyes again, the light too aggressive for him, and fell back on Kihuyn who caught him before he could fall from the couch. The sparks were back again, spreading across his whole body and then there was a wave of heat that made him gasp. He could feel himself moving in KIhuyn’s embrace and he leaned closer to him. 

“No. Shit. I don't understand. We did everything right.” he could hear Mihyuk’s voice waver. 

Changkyun turned his head to look at Kihyun who was hovering above him. He tried to say something but all he could do was a weak whimper. 

“This is not possible. We did everything right. We checked everything. Kyun-” Minhuyk was crying now, tears running down his face. Hyungwon sat closer to him, trying to calm him down a little. Minhyuk was trashing in his embrace, his breathing uneven.

Changkyun was watching him from the couch, too tired to react in any way. He wanted to hug Minhuyk too, tell him that it is not his fault, that everything is going to be alright but he was not able to do any of that. 

“Min, it is not your fault. Any of this.” Kihyun spoke up, pulling Changkyun into his lap. “We just need to search for the right spell. Now, you should go home and get some sleep.”

“Kihyun is right.” Hyungwon said, putting Minhyuk’s head on his chest. “Tomorrow, we will start to look for answers. Me and Jeonghan will look through the fae archives. You can ask your mum for help, maybe you have something in your library and Jooheon can talk to his grandpa. And the rest of the boys will help too. We are not alone in this. Okay?”

Minhyuk nodded and Hyungwon slowly pushed him up so they were standing, Minhuyk leaning almost all his weight on the taller boy. They slowly walked to the front door, the two boys helping MInhuyk to put his jacket on.

“Text me when you get home.” Kihyun told them when they were out of the flat. “And let me know how I can help, okay?”

“We will,”Hyungwon answered for the both of them. “Thank you. And take care of him.”

Kihyun just nodded, closing the door when the two boys left. He looked down at Changkyun in his arms and slowly exhaled. It was a long day and something was telling him that it is not the end.

“Kyun, do you want to eat something? Or drink?” Changkyun shook his head, yawning at Kihyun. “Do you want me to put you on the windowsill?

This time, Changkyun nodded and KIhyun walked into the living room, putting Changkyun on the fluffy pillow. He pressed a soft kiss on his forehead and with a goodbye he walked to his room, falling asleep almost immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?? I really hope I did somehow good in writing the characters :))
> 
> I took the motto of Forensic criminology from youdtearthiscanvasskinapart on tumblr (one of my favourite posts there ngl) and the literature motto is from San Francisco State University (random boring motto i found, nothing personal)
> 
> Please comment which part did you like the most or if there are any grammar of vocabulary mistakes please tell me (english is not my first language and i struggle a lot with it. i will not get any better if i will not get any feedback)
> 
> I want to finish writing second part before my semester starts but I am also watching the original Winx Club so lets se where are my priorities :D
> 
> You can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/forthbeaming) !! Please do, I am lonely uwu (and sometimes even funny i hope)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI :D
> 
> two parts? said who? definitely not me :))
> 
> *hiding in the deepest pit that hell offers* also i dont know how horny people works so i hope i wrote it alright?? (there are probably going to be other scenes like that because i like to make myself suffer and write things i dont understand so please tell me if it sucks too much so i will not even try)

Kihyun woke up the next day with a massive headache, his eyes feeling like they were full of sand. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands which made it only worse. With a huff, he stood up from his bed and walked to the living room. Changkyun was lying on the windowsill, curled in a perfect ball. Kihyun stopped walking, leaning in the doorframe.

Changkyun. Changkyun, who is actually a boy, not a cat and was cursed to be in a cat form because of a spell, which means that magic is indeed real. 

He took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, preparing his breakfast on autopilot. When he was done he sat down, letting his brain finally overthink everything that happened the day before.

It was a lot to take in. His brain decided to just not care anymore, taking every new information as a fact. 

Magic is real? Great. His friend is a witch? Good to know. His classmate’s boyfriend is partly fae? Splendid. That boy looked too good to be just a regular human being anyway. His cat is in reality a gorgeous boy he may or may not have a crush on for some time? Not so great.

It’s not like he had a crush on Changkyun. Not really. Minhyuk talked about him a lot during their shared class. And not just the good things. Changkyun is also kinda popular at school. Not in the Mean Girls way. The boy is shy but being with Minhyuk who was a social butterfly, made him talk to a lot of people. He was always ready to help if somebody struggled, not wanting anything in return. It was hard not to like the boy. 

So Kihyun liked him a little. But he had no intentions of doing something with it. But maybe that can change now.

Kihyun huffed and dug more into his food. He is getting ahead of himself. The last thing he wanted was to make Changkyun uncomfortable. The most important thing now was to break the curse. And then, who knows. He would be thrilled if Changkyun would want to stay in touch of course but that’s up to the boy.

With another huff he stood up, washing the dishes and got ready for class. When he had everything he needed, he put fresh water in Changkyun's bowl and put some meat on the plate. He walked into the living room where Chankyun was still sleeping. He pressed a soft kiss on his forehead and put some of the treats he bought for him on the windowsill next to the pillow.

He then went to school. On Monday he had three classes, one in the morning and two in the afternoon, making him sit in the school the whole day. Not his favourite day but at least there was no Shakespeare involved. 

He sat through his first class with his eyes barely open. The teacher was talking about semantics or whatever and he had no energy to try and make some sense of it. During his lunch break, he was found by Minhuyk, how the boy found him, Kihyun had no idea, who was looking even worse than Kihyun felt. Minhyuk cornered him in one of the lounge areas they have around the campus. He pushed a big blue whale plushie into his arms, his hands trembling a little. 

“It’s Changkyun's favourite plushie.” he said to Kihuyn, who was looking at him rather confused.

“Changkyun’s? It’s a whale.” 

“Well. It’s mine but Changkyun likes it and he always cuddles with it when he is homesick or just tired.”

“Okay, I will give it to him.” Kihyun smiled at MInhyuk, who was already running away.

So that’s why KIhyun spent the rest of the day walking around with a huge whale plushie. There were some people staring at him but most of the time, people just passed by him without a second glance. There were people cooing and one girl from Kihyun’s afternoon class that wanted to pet the plushie because it was so cute. but most of the time people ignored him. That’s the beauty of college. People don't give a shit.

On the way home, he bought himself a cup of coffee, getting a cookie for free because of his adorable plushie, and some new treats for Changkyun. He liked the first one so having more flavours can be good for him. 

Kihyun tried not to think about the fact that he is buying a cat’s treats for a boy. His brain would start to hurt even more if he did. It was already dark outside when he finally got home. 

“I’m back.” he announced when he walked into the quiet apartment not really expecting ans-

“Kihyun?” 

Changkyun? Kihyun ran to the living room, abruptly stopping on his track when he saw the boy, sitting on the couch. He was wearing the same oversized hoodie Kihun gave him yesterday, looking small and cuddly in it. And no pants. He was sitting with his knees bent, hands around them, his head resting on his knees. Kihyun could see his boxers peeking from under the hoodie, his thighs on full display. Kihyun was trying not to stare but Changkyun had nice thighs, really nice thighs-

Kihyun shook his head, trying to get rid of these unwelcome thoughts, and walked towards the boy. 

“Kyun?” he said softly and stopped right in front of the boy.

Changkyun lifted his head up, looking at Kihyun, his eyes unfocused and watery. He reached his hands towards Kihyun and the boy sat next to him, hugging him tightly. Changkyun tensed for a moment and then put all of his weight into Kihyun, turning his head a little so he could hide in the crook of Kihyun’s neck. He started to shake a little and after a moment Kihyun could hear muffled sobs coming from the boy. He tightened his grip and kissed the crown of his head gently, holding him without saying anything.

The day before, Changkyun held himself together, not breaking down or taking his anger out on somebody. But turning back had to be hard on him, especially when he was left alone the whole day. Kihyun had no idea why Changkyun was in his human form again but he cursed under his breath. He shouldn't have left Changkyun alone.

“Kihyun?” the boy whispered, not looking up.

“It’s okay. I am here.” Kihyun whispered, slowly swaying them side by side. “Can you tell me what happened?” 

“I don't really know. It was dark outside already, I think.” Kihyun hummed. That meant Changkyun was not alone like this for a long time. “I- I felt weird. Like every time it happens. The sparks and tingling all over my body. I had no idea what to do, no way to contact somebody and I didn't want to leave the apartment. So I took some clothes I found- I’m so sorry. I know I should’ve asked but you were not here and-”

“Shh It’s okay. You can borrow whatever you want. I am not angry.” he slowly ran through Changkyun’s hair with his fingers. “It's absolutely okay. Do you want some tea?”

Changkyun slowly nodded, detaching himself from Kihyun who tucked him in a blanket and gave him the whale plushie.

“Minhyuk gave it to me today. He said it’s your favourite plushie.”

“It’s Minhyuk’s. He got it from Hyunwoo on their first anniversary.” Changkyun sobbed, burying his head into the plushie.

“Who would've guessed.” Kihyun snickered and ruffled Changkyun’s hair a little before walking away. He turned on the kettle and pulled out his phone from his pocket, dialling Minhuyk’s number.

“ _ Hi. It’s something wrong. _ ” Minhyuk said after he picked up.

“Hey. Ehmm. Well, not really? But Changkyun is human again.”

“ _ What _ ?” Minhyuk screamed, making Kihyun winced a little.

“Yeah. He was like that when I got home.” he balanced his phone between his shoulder and ear so he could prepare the tea. “So maybe come over and bring some of his things with you? Like a phone and some clothes?”

“Yeah yeah right. I will be there in a few.” Minhuyk said and ended the call. 

Kihyun hummed and walked back to Kihyun with two steaming cups. 

“Here. I called Minhyuk to come and bring some of your things here.” he said and put one of the cups to Changkyun who managed to pull his hands out of the cocoon he was in. He mumbled his thanks and put his head back on Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun put his hand around his shoulder, making Changkyun lean on him more.

“I’m so sorry for bothering you with all of this.” Changkyun whispered after some time, his breathing uneven. “If I didn't run away you wouldn't have take care of me and-”

“Changkyun, breath. Okay? You need to calm down.” Kihyun talked to the boy, gently rubbing his back to make him relax a bit. “You’re not bothering me, okay? It was my choice to bring you home.”

“But- but you had no idea it was me. You thought it was just some stray cat and that’s not fair. I lived here with you and you had no idea.”

“Maybe. But now I know and I wouldn't change a thing. It’s selfish of me. But even if I knew it is you under the car, I would take you with me. You are not bothering me, Changkyun.”

“I just don't like to feel like a burden to anybody and being here-”

The doorbell rang, making them both jump a little. Kihyun gave Changkyun a quick kiss on his forehead and carefully stood up. ”You’re not a burden Kyun, okay?”

He walked towards the front door and opened them. To his surprise, there were two boys standing behind the door. Minhyuk and a tall boy with broad shoulders and the softest eyes Kihyun ever saw. Minhyuk said a quick hello and almost sprinted towards Changkyun, Kihyun being able to hear Changkyun’s loud groan when Minhyuk pinned him down on the sofa. 

“Hi.” the other boy said, looking at KIhyun apologetically. “I’m Hyunwoo, Minhuyk’s boyfriend. I’m sorry for showing up here just like that but I don't want him to be alone right now. It’s all too much for him.”

“It’s nice to finally meet the famous boyfriend Minhyuk talks about all the time.” Kihyun smiled at the boy, closing the door behind him. “And it is okay. I get it.”

They walked to the living room where Changkyun was imprisoned in a tight hug, Minhyuk almost having him in a chokehold. Hyunwoo just sighed and walked towards them, gently pushing Minhyuk away from the younger boy and putting him down on the sofa next to him. He gave Minhyuk a backpack and then walked back to Kihuyn, shaking his head fondly.

“Does anybody want something to drink? Tea? Coffee? I think I have orange juice somewhere?” Kihyun asked, looking at everybody in the room.

“Coffee!” Changkyun shouted from the couch, waving with a hand that was not holding the whale plushie, almost poking Minhuyk’s eye out. “I feel like I didn't drink coffee in ages.”

“Sugar? Milk?”

“No sugar and a little bit of milk.” Changkyun plopped himself back on the couch, his head on Minhyuk’s lap.

“Okay. Minhyuk?”

“Can I get some green tea?” the boy asked, gently combing Changkyun’s hair and Kihuyn would swear that he heard the boy slightly purr. 

“Sure. You?” Kihyun turned towards Hyunwoo.

“Green tea sounds great.” Hyunwoo answered and Kihyun nodded, walking towards the kitchen. He just turned the kettle on when Hyunwoo joined him, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“How are you doing? I can imagine how confused you must be.” Hyunwoo looked at him with a gentle smile that Kihyun liked instantly. Something about the boy made him feel safe which did not happen that often to him.

“I’m okay. I have the feeling that my brain just stopped asking questions at some point.” Kihyun chuckled, reaching for the tea he had on the top shelf. It was pretty high and he had to tiptoe to reach it and if he heard Hyunwoo chuckle a little behind him he decided to ignore it. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Hyunwoo opened the cabinet where Kihyun stored cups and glasses. “Do you have some special mugs or I can just pick them randomly?”

“The big colourful ones are for tea and the smaller ones on the right side are coffee cups.” Kihyun leaned against the counter next to Hyunwoo, waiting for the water to boil and his old coffee machine finished making Changkyun’s coffee. “Did you know Minhyuk was a witch before you started to date?”

“Oh no. I had no idea.” Hyunwoo laughed, putting three mugs down on the counter and turning to face Kihyun. ”He was able to keep that secret for about two months? It was kinda Kyun’s fault that I found out. He let me into Min’s room when he was in the middle of a spell. He lost his concentration and everything blew up.”

“That sounds exactly like Minhyuk.” Kihuyn laughed and poured hot water into the mugs. 

“Do you know how Min and Kyun met?” Hyunwoo asked and took two mugs, slowly walking towards the door.

“No. I have no idea.” Kihyun grabbed the rest of the mugs and followed Hyunwoo to the living room.

“You should ask Kyun. It's a very interesting story.” the boy chuckled and put the mugs on the coffee table in front of the couch. Kihyun did the same, suddenly not so sure if he even wanted to hear the story. 

The two boys were still sitting on the couch, Changkyun talking to his mum on the phone. Hyunwoo sat next to Minhyuk who immediately sat on his lap and Kihyun saw Changkyun sticking his tongue at them. He crossed the room and sat on the armrest on Changkyn’s side, sipping on his tea.

Changkyun ended the call and fell on Kihyun with a huff. 

“I also brought you your laptop. Wonwoo and Seokmin will send you your notes for forensic and Jooheon from music so check your email.” Minhyuk yawned. “They will also update you on every paper or protocol you will need to do. We don't know if you’re going to shift like this every day but if you do then it gives you at least a few hours to work on school work.”

“Thanks. For everything.” Changkyun muttered, taking a careful sip of his coffee. Minhyuk just nodded, already dozing off on Hyunwoo’s chest.

“Okay. I think it’s time for us to go.” Hyunwoo chuckled and stood up with Minhyuk in his arms.“There are also some spare clothes in the bag and toothbrush.”

“Thanks. Now I’m thinking how long I didn’t brush my teeth.” Changkyun shivered. “Gross.”

“That’s so gross, Kyun.” Minhyuk mumbled, not lifting his head from Hyunwoo’s chest.

“Kyun, go wash your teeth, the toothpaste is in the drawer under the sink. And I will help Hyunwoo with Minhyuk.” Kihyun said, already following Hyunwoo towards the front door.

“Are you trying to tell me that I stink?” Changkyun pouted. Kihyun took a deep breath. Pouting Changkyun was adorable and very much powerful.

“Yes. Thinking about it. You should also take a shower. Fresh towels are in the big cabinet.” he said walking out of the living room and patting himself on the back.

“Kihyun.” Changkyun whined behind him, trying to find his toothbrush and some clean underwear in the backpack Minhyuk gave him. No way Kihyun will get his hoodie back. 

He stood up and walked towards the bathroom, yelling goodbye to Minhyuk and Hyunwoo on his way there. He made a quick stop in Kihyun’s room, taking an oversized shirt from Kihyun’s closet. He saw the way Kihyun looked at his thighs.

He walked into the bathroom, stopping in front of the mirror. It had been a long time since he saw his reflection. He shook his head and walked into the shower. After he was done and dressed again, in Kihyun’s old shirt that reached barely the mid of his thigh and exposed his collarbones, he brushed his teeth.

When he was finished, he went back to the kitchen where he could hear Kihyun quietly humming to some song. Kihyun was standing with his back towards Changkyun, preparing some toasts on the counter, swaying a little with the melody of the song he was humming. Changkyun slowly walked up to him, putting his chin on Kihuyn’s shoulder. The boy made a high pitched yelp and turned around, the unmade toast still in his hand.

“Changkyun, I swear to-” he suddenly stopped talking, looking at Changkyun with wide eyes and of course Changkyun did notice how long Kihuyn’s eyes stayed on his exposed thighs. 

“Yes?” he grinned, tilting his head a little. “Seeing something you like?”

Changkyun could see a faint blush on Kihyun cheeks and oh boy, he looked adorable like that. He grabbed the hem of his shirt, rolling it up just a little bit with his fingers, Kihyun’s eyes following the movement. “I’m the attractive as fuck roommate with a voice deep as hell, after all.” Yes, he made sure to speak as deep as he could.

“You’re a tease, that’s what you are.” Kihyun huffed a little but Changkyn could see a fond smile blooming on his face. “Make yourself useful and take this to the living room.” 

Kihyun turned around and took two plates from the counter. He shoved them to Changkyun’s hands, pushing him towards the door. Changkyun stuck his tongue out but walked to the living room, plopping himself down on the couch and hugging the whale plushie. Kihyun joined him just moments later, putting two mugs of tea on the table. He sat next to Changkyun who laid down, his legs threw over his lap. The sudden movement made the shirt roll up, even more, his thighs on full display.

“Excuse me?”

“Shush. You like my thighs. Don't you think I didn’t notice?” Changkyun looked at Kihyun and then looked down, hugging the plushie tightly. “Or I've read it all wrong and you don't really like my thighs. Then I will just dig a hole and jump there head first.”

He covered his face with the plushie, lifting his legs from Kihuyn’s lap. A hand on his knee stopped him and slowly put his legs down. He could feel a second hand on his thigh, fingers gently stroking the skin there. He let all the air out, not realising he was holding his breath. 

“No. You’ve read it right. No need to dig a hole.” Kihyun chuckled, stroking Kyun’s legs slowly. “Your thighs are very much appreciated.” 

Changkyun lowered the plushie, being sure his whole face was red. “Thanks. I like to feel appreciated.”

“That’s good to know.” Kihyun said with a smirk and Changkyun groaned, hiding his face again. “Anyway. Somebody told me that I should ask you how you met Minhyuk.”

Changkyun groaned again. “I hate Hyunwoo.”

“Kyun, please.” Kihyun whined, trying to get the plushie from Changkyun. “Please, please, please.”

“Ughh fine.” Changkyun turned himself around so his head was laying in Kihyun’s lap. He grabbed Kihuyn’s hand and put it on the top of his head, shaking his head slightly. He could feel Kihuyn laugh but the boy started to play with his hair. Kihyun also put the blanket over him, covering Changkyun’s body.

“Okay so,” Changkyun hummed, making himself comfortable, reaching for the toast. “ We were still in elementary school. Second or third grade, I think. I transferred from another school in the middle of the year. You know, the new kid and all the jazz. Minhyuk was three years older than me, but he was the only one actually talking to me. Or at least he tried. I did not talk to him back that much at first.” Changkyun chuckled at that memory. 

“It was around a month after I transferred when we met outside of school. It was in a playground near the place I lived in. I don't really remember what happened but Minhuyk was running towards me with this bowl full of some liquid but he tripped when he was right in front of me and poured all of it on me. And well, it is Minhyuk and you know what happens when Minhyuk tries a new spell.”

“Oh no.” Kihuyn groaned, leaning over Changkyun so he could take his cup from the table.

“I don't really know what happened next to be honest but he managed to turn me into a toad with that potion.” he stopped there for the dramatic effect, sipping his still too hot tea.

“Toad? What the fuck.”

“Classic, I know.” Changkyun chuckled. “I remember him catching me and running with me in his backpack home where his mum did some abracadabra and I was human again. Then we ran back to the playground so my dad, who was supposed to watch over me, didn't notice I was gone. He didn't notice, by the way. Which is nothing surprising. And well, after that we became friends.”

“Minhyuk is a danger to everybody near him. Why I’m not surprised that this is the way you became friends?”

“Because it is Minhyuk. Don't tell him I told you but he wanted to dye his hair so Hyunwoo would notice him. So he did a spell that backfired.”

“Of course.” 

“But hey, it worked. Somehow.” Changkyun rolled around a little so he was facing up.

“I was confused how he still can have the same colour without losing his scalp.”

“Yeah, he is lucky bast-” he yawned before he could finish the sentence.

“Okay. That’s it for the day. We are going to bed.” Kihyun gently put Changkyun's head back on the couch and before he could say something he lifted him up in bridal style, walking to his room. Changkyun yelped a little, tightly grasping the plushie in his hands. If he was not that exhausted he would be blushing. Something about Kihuyn being able to lift him that easily was really attractive. 

Kihyun laid him down on the bed, putting the covers over him. He then walked back to the living room, taking the plates and mugs to the kitchen and walking back to his room. Changkyun was in the middle of the queen-sized bed, his hands wrapped around the whale plushie. Kihyun turned off the lights in the living room and climbed to the bed next to Changkyun so the plushie was between them. 

“I mean it. You can stay here as long as you want.” Kihyun said, propining his head with his hand so he could see Changkyun over the plushie. “I know I didn't really give you a choice when you first turned back, sending Minhyuk home and today was the same. I’m sorry to keep you here without even talking to you about it. I absolutely understand if you want to leave and go back home to Minhyuk and Jooheon.”

There was a pause for a moment, Kihyun holding his breath. He meant it, he would help Changkyun pack his things and take him home if the boy chose to but he enjoyed his company too much to be okay with it. 

“I would leave with Minhyuk the first night if I didn't want to be here, Kihyun. Maybe I can't talk when I am in the cat form but I could just glue myself to Minhyuk, not letting him go. I choose to be here, okay?”

“Okay.” Kihyun hummed, leaving them in comfortable silence.

“What time is it?” the younger boy whispered after some time.

“Midnight in a few minutes.” Kihyun answered, taking a deep breath. “If I’m correct, you changed back yesterday around midnight.”

Changkyun hummed, burying his face in the plushie even more. There was a silence for some time, the street light illuminating them with a dim yellow light. 

“I’m just like Cinderella. Turning back when the clock strikes midnight.” Changkyun chuckled a little but there was no amusement in his voice. 

“Will you stay awake with me?” he whispered, his voice unsure.

“Of course.” Kihyun answered. “Come here.”

Changkyun turned around and pushed his back against Kihyun’s chest. He could feel Kihyun’s hands around his waist, holding him firmly. They stayed like that without saying anything, each of them in their own heads, their thoughts all over the place. 

“Kihyun.” Changkyun whispered, pressing himself closer to the older boy. 

“it’s okay. I’m here.” Kihyun could feel Changkyun’s body tensing up and getting warmer, almost burning. And then instead of Changkyun, there was a tiny black cat next to Kihyun. 

“It’s okay, Kyun.” Kihyun whispered again, throwing the clothes Changkyun was wearing away. He put the whale plushie next to him and gently laid Changkyun on it, stroking his back. Changkyun curled into a small ball, nudging his hand a little with his head. Kihyun smiled at him, closing his eyes with his hand still on Changkyun’s back. 

ᓚᘏᗢ

Tuesday was one of the less busy days for Kihyun. He had only two classes that day, one in the morning and the second right after a lunch break. After that he usually helped in his family’s bookstore, helping with the accounting or just putting books on shelves where they belong. Kihyun liked working in the store. It was one of the reasons he decided to study literature. He has been surrounded by books since he was a child, running around the bookstore and hiding between the shelves.

He called his mum in the morning that he will not be able to come that day, having too much work to do. Which was true, he still had to finish his project with Minhyuk and he needed to send a new version of his thesis to his professor, but he wanted to come home before the sunset so he was able to spend more time with Changkyun. 

After class, he went straight home, only stopping in a store to buy some groceries so he could cook some lunch for them. Them. It was weird how quickly he got used to having somebody in his apartment. He never was like this in his previous relationship and he is not even in a relationship with Changkyun to begin with. But now it was not the right time for this. 

When he got home it was around four in the afternoon which gave him around two more hours before the sunset. Changkyun was sleeping on the windowsill, whale plushie right next to him. He walked up to him and pressed a gentle kiss between his ears. 

After he changed to some more comfortable clothes, Kihyun went to the kitchen, putting the groceries on the counter, ready to make them lunch. He was in the middle of preparing the food when he heard a loud meow behind him. He turned around to see Changkyun sitting right in the middle of his dining room. Again.

“Kyun.” Kihyun rolled his eyes. “You’re such a cat.”

Changkyun just rolled onto his back, purring loudly. Kihyuk walked up to him and rubbed his exposed belly, Changkyun purring even more, rolling around. After some quality belly rubbing time, Kihyun went back to cooking, Changkyun jumping on the counter, sitting near him. Kihyun talked to him the whole time, interesting things he learned in classes or complained about said classes and about all the work he needed to do. 

When he was done he quickly washed the dishes, putting a nice bubble hat on a not so amused Changkyun. He put the food aside and walked to the living room, wanting to work on some of his papers before the sun disappeared. He worked like that for about an hour, a very hyperactive Changkyun running around the flat the whole time, wanting all the attention. Which he got most of the time because he was annoying but also a really cute little cat and Kihyun is a weak man.

It got slowly darker and darker and Changkyun calmed down, laying on the couch right next to Kihyun, only wanting occasional back rubs or kisses. Kihyun put away his schoolwork, making himself comfortable on the couch, Changkyun now on his chest, and scrolling through his social media, showing Changkyun some photos or posts here and there. 

Changkyun suddenly hissed and curled into a small ball. Kihyun carefully moved him from his chest on the couch, not wanting Changkyun to change while laying on him. He watched the little cat shudder several times and then in a blink of an eye, there was a body of a young man instead of a little black cat, still curled in a ball. Kihyun gently placed Changkyun’s head on his lap and took a blanket, throwing it over the boy, stroking his back soothingly. Changkyun layed there for some time, his breathing slowly getting back to normal.

“This is so annoying. I always feel like death after the shift.” Changkyun huffed, looking up at Kihyun, who was playing with his hair. 

“Do you want to take a short nap or do you want to eat first?” Kihyun asked

“Eat! I’m so hungry!” Changkyun groaned.

“Okay. Put some clothes on and I will prepare the food.” he pushed Changkyun away so he could stand up, reaching his hand down to help the boy up. Changkyun pouted at him and took his hand just to tug at it, sending Kihyun down on the couch again, right on the top of Changkyun. Very much naked Changkyun. 

“Jesus Christ, Changkyun!” he yelped, trying to untangle himself from the boy, but Changkyun was wrapped around him like a baby koala, not letting him go. “Let me go.”

“I want cuddles.” he pouted and rolled them over so he was laying on the top of Kihyun, the blanket pooling on the ground, Changkyun’s naked body on full display. 

“I will give you your cuddles after you put on some clothes.” Kihyun tried to push the boy away but Changkyun was strong and glued to Kihyun, shaking his head and burying his head in Kihyun’s neck. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down his mind. It was not like he didn't appreciate the view, Changkyun had a nice body, his muscles slightly visible and his skin glowing. And his thighs. His thighs were now tightly wrapped around his waist, making him highly aware of how close their crotches were at that moment. Okay, that’s enough of horny time. 

With a huff, he pushed both of them up, almost losing his balance. Changkyun made a high pitched squeal, wrapping his arms tightly around Kihyun’s neck. Praying to all the gods Kihyun knew, he grabbed Changkyun under his ass with both hands, lifting him so he could wrap his legs around his waist. Changkyun just hugged him tightly, one hand putting in Kihuyn’s hair, making Kihyun almost lose his footing. He walked to his room, throwing Changkyun on his bed.

The sight before him made Kihyun stop breathing for a few seconds. Changkyun was laying naked on his back, his knees bent and arms haphazardly threw on the pillow above his head. He was blushing, looking directly at Kihyun. 

Kihyun took a deep breath, trying to get his brain working again. “Clothes, food and then cuddles,” he said, turning around to leave the room. He walked to the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen counter, breathing heavily. 

He was attracted to Changkyun, of course he was. That boy was gorgeous, with a perfect body, pretty face and deep voice. Kihyun knew that already, for quite a long time now. but now, actually spending time with him, Changkyun was more than his attractive body. And Kihyun was falling fast. Suddenly there were emotions involved and Kihyun was scared. He was scared that Changkyun would run away and never speak to him again, leaving him behind just like the curse. He knew that Changkyun finds him attractive but was it enough for the boy to want something more?

“Kihyun?” Changkyun’s voice was trembling and Kihyun spun around, afraid that something was wrong. Changkyun was leaning against the doorframe, wearing only a shirt and underwear, his fingers nervously playing with the hem of the shirt.

“I’m sorry.” he mumbled, looking down on the floor. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I don't know what I was thinking, I- I’m sorry, please-”

“Kihyun walked up to him, hugging the boy tightly. ”It’s okay. You didn't make me uncomfortable, just-”

“You didn't want it and I was all over you. Naked.” he hid his face on Kihyun’s neck, gripping his shirt tightly. 

“Changkyun, look at me.” he put his palm on Changkyun’s cheek, making him look up to him. “Trust me when I say I want it. I want you so much, you have no idea. But you are tired and you need to eat, okay?”

“I’m sorry.” Changkyun muttered.

Kihyun put his hand on his nape, tangling his fingers with Changkyun’s long hair, tugging a little. He placed his other hand on Changkyun’s thigh, slowly pushing it up, tracing his smooth skin with his fingers, he grabbed Changkyun’s waist, his hand under the oversized shirt. He could feel Changkyun shudder against him and he smiled at the boy before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. 

Changkyun just stared at him, his lips slightly parted and the grip on Kihuyn’s shirt tightening. Kihyun laughed a little. “It’s okay, really. But not now. After we break the curse, we will talk about us. No running away.” 

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise. And now, you need to eat, so sit down.” Kihyun pressed a soft kiss on Changkyun’s forehead and gently pushed him towards the table. He grabbed the plates and put them on the table, sitting opposite the boy. 

They ate mostly in silence, both of them having a lot to think about. The atmosphere around them was not heavy but comfortable. When they finished eating, Kihyun put the plates near the sink and took Changkyun’s hand, pushing him up and leading him to the living room.

He grabbed the book he needed to read through and Changkyun pulled out his laptop with a groan. Kihyun sat in the corner of the couch, putting one leg up and leaving the other on the floor. Changkyun grinned at him and toppled over him making himself comfortable between Kihyun’s legs, his back pressed against Kihyun’s chest. Changkyun put the laptop on his lap, going through all the notes his classmates sent him. He sent hearts and kissy emojis to all of them back, promising his undying love to them for their service. Behind him, Kihyun put the hand he was holding the book in, on the back of the couch so he was able to read comfortably. His other hand curled against Changkyun’s waist. 

They sat like that for about an hour when Kihyun’s phone started to ring. Kihyun reached for his phone that was laying on the coffee table to see who was calling him.

“It’s Minhyuk.” he said to Changkyun before he answered the call. 

_ “Hi, Kihyun. How are you? And most importantly, how is Kyun?” _ Minhyuk said, his voice loud even through the phone.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Kihyun snickered. “And Kyun is fine. Wait, I will put you on a speaker.”

“I’m fine, Min.” Changkyun spoke up when Kihyun put the phone between them. “I’m reading through the notes the boys send me.”

_ “Yikes. Anyway, now the reason why I called.” _

“It was not because you wanted to hear my voice?” Changyuk whined, pouting at Kihyun and the boy just rolled his eyes at him.

_ “That too, of course.” _ Minhyuk agreed quickly, chuckling a little, and then after a short pause,  _ “Kihyun, what classes do you have tomorrow?” _

“Ehm, I have one in the morning and then two in the afternoon, one right after lunch and the other later in the evening. Why?” 

_ “Are you able to get notes from somebody if you are not there for the evening class?” _

“Yes?”

_ “Excellent. Meet me in the morning at the back entrance door of the Fine Arts faculty. The one near our main library. Around ten minutes before our classes start. And bring some spare clothes for Kyun. We will probably be out for some time, okay?” _

“Okay? Do I want to know?”

_ “I will tell you everything in the morning. And Kyun? We are working on it okay? I love you.” _

“I love you too, Min. Thank you.” Changkyun put his head back on Kihyun’s shoulder, taking a deep breath. 

“See you tomorrow.” Minhyuk said and ended the call.

Kihyun sighed and put the phone down on the coffee table. Changkyun did the same with his laptop and then rolled around so he was facing Kihyun.

“Cuddle time.” 

Kihyun was a weak man so of course it was cuddle time. With a chuckle he closed the book, he was still holding in his left hand and added the book to the laptop and phone on the coffee table. He then took the blanket and threw it over both of them, hugging Changkyun tightly. “Okay, cuddle time.”

Changkyun hummed happily, burying his head in Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun could feel Changkyun’s breath slowing down, the boy falling asleep. He put one hand on his nape, playing with his hair. When he was sure the boy was fast asleep, he reached for his book again, reading for some time before it was time to go to bed. 

He gently lifted Changkyun, the boy mumbling something softly, and walked to his room, not forgetting to grab the whale plushie on his way there from the windowsill. Kihyun put the boy on the bed, quickly climbing next to him, falling asleep before midnight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.......6k of almost no plot :D i am sorry but thats just how it is
> 
> please comment which part you liked the most :D and if there are some (ugly) grammar or vocabulary mistakes that hurt you too much :)))
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/forthbeaming) yay i am lonely :(( and i have no idea what i am doing with all of this lmao 
> 
> i hope my little update sparked joy!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi :D
> 
> this chapter was more about counting heads and coffee cups then about anything else lmao
> 
> enjoy!

Wednesday morning was hectic, to put it nicely. Kihyun forgot to pack things for Changkyun to bring with him as Minhuyk said the day before so now, he had to do it by himself. The problem was that Minyhuk didn't pack all the clothes Changkyun needed. He had some underwear, a few shirts, sweatpants and one pair of jeans. No warmer sweater or winter coat. Or shoes. They already knew that Changkyun was fine with Kihyun’s hoodies but shoes were more tricky so he had to send a quick message to Minhyuk, asking him for a pair of Changkyun’s shoes and hope that Minhuyk would read the text in time. 

He put all of Changkyun’s clothes in his backpack and his textbooks and Changkyun in his bag he was usually going to school with. Changkyun was sitting in the bag, just his head peeking out, looking around the campus when they walked towards the back door of their faculty building. 

Kihyun was nervous. He had no idea how he would manage to hide Changkyun during his classes. Not like Changkyun would cause any trouble but still. He was a really cute little cat and there were many people double-checking his bag on his way to school. So yeah, Kihuyn was nervous and paranoid that something bad would happen. 

When he walked to the back door Minhyuk was already there, waiting for them, looking much better than before, his eyes shining again, a smile on his face. 

“Hello, you two.” he grinned at them. 

“Hi.” Kihyun smiled at the blond boy. “What are you planning?”

“You will see. Do you have Changkyun’s spare clothes in the backpack?” Kihyun nodded in affirmation. “Okay, give it to me. You will have your hands full with our little kitty. “

Changkyun hissed at him from the bag but looking cuter than anything else with only his head peeking out. Kihyun gave Minhyuk his backpack, not even asking more questions anymore. 

“Now the important part.” Minhyuk put the backpack down on the ground, taking something out of his pocket. leaning down so he was at the same level as Changkyun.

“Kyun, you need to wear this today.” he said, carefully putting a simple black collar with a single aquamarine gemstone around Changkyun’s neck. Changkyun was not really happy about it, hissing at the boy. “Calm down, Kyun. We put an illusion charm around the stone. As long as you will be calm, nobody will notice you.”

Changkyun huffed but calmed down, letting Minhyuk put the collar around his neck. Kihyun gently ruffled Changkyun’s fur on his head after the boy was done, smiling down at the cat who was now hiding in the bag, only his two dark eyes visible. 

“Okay. Meet me here after your second class, okay?”

“You’re not going to tell me what is going on?” Kihyun asked, not really expecting an answer.

“Nope. Where is fun in that.” Minhuyk giggled and walked away with a small wave of his hand. Kihyun just huffed and walked into the building.

ᓚᘏᗢ

Minhyuk was right about the spell. Nobody stopped Kihyun in the hallway, asking why he had a cat in his bag, no professor yelled at him for sneaking a cat into his classes. During his morning classes, Changkyun was sleeping in his bag with just his head out but Kihyun had problems concentrating on his class anyway. He was afraid that the spell would stop work for some reason and everybody could see Changkyun laying in the bag under the table. He knew that most of his classmates would just coo at the ball of black fur, maybe asking Kihyun since when he owns a cat or why he brought him to school with him. He knew all of that but it didn't stop him from worrying the whole time. 

After the morning class ended, he went to one of their less popular lounging areas to spend his lunch break there. He gave Changkyun some cat treats, the salmon flavoured one because Changkyun liked them the most, and ate his lunch there. 

During his second class he always sat next to the same girl. They were not friends per ce, but Kihuyn liked her and often talked to her about class-related stuff and other random things their conversation led to. That day, he got to the class sooner than her, putting Changkyun under the table just like before. 

But Changuyk got restless in the bag and jumped on Kihuyn’s lap, turning around a few times and then settled with his head on Kihuyn’s knees. Before Kihyun could react, he heard footsteps coming closer to him and a melodic voice calling his name. He looked up and saw a beautiful girl with long black hair smiling at him, while she sat on her chair right next to Kihuyn. 

“Hi,Seola.” Kihyun smiled, trying hard to not look at his lap. He knew that nobody should see Changkyun, especially if the cat was laying still, not moving or making any sound. There was no reason to be worried that-

“Oh, that’s such a cute little kitty.” Seola cooed looking at Changkyun with wild eyes and a dreamy smile. Kihyun just gaped at her, looking down on Changkyun and then back up at her. Changkyun also looked up, not knowing what to do. 

“Oh sorry. I’m not supposed to see him right?” she smiled at Kihyun when she saw the collar on Changkyun’s neck. “I didn't realise that he has an illusion charm on him.”

“I- how did you- I don't even want to know.” Kihyun sighed, realising that another person he knew has something to do with magic. He looked down at Changkyun and scratched his head a little. Seola hummed at Kihyun, tilting her head a little. 

“Can I pet him?” she asked, but she was looking at Changkyun while saying it. Kihyun looked down at Changkyun who after a few seconds nodded slowly and put his head back on Kihuyn’s knees. Seola made a quiet happy noise and reached her hand to scratch Changkyun’s head. 

“I had no idea that you know about all of this.” she said after a while, her fingers stroking Changkyun’s back and Kihyun could feel the little cat purring. 

“I didn't.” Kihyun said, unsure about what to say. 

“Oh,” Seola looked up at him, watching Kihyun’s face like she was trying to find some answers there. “You can ask. I know you’re curious.”

“I don't want to sound rude-”

“It’s okay. You want to ask why was I able to see him, right?” Seola smiled at him, her smile warm and welcoming. That was the reason why Kihyun liked her. She was just easy to be around, making everybody around her happy and at ease. 

“I’m a witch. You met a witch before I supposed.” Kihyun nodded, nervously playing with Changkyun’s tail. “My powers are working with astrology. The space energy, sun and moon’s positions and so on. The illusion spell that was used to hide the cat was made with a help of space energy that comes from the gemstone. That’s why I was able to look through it. If my powers were based on herbology or any other type of witchcraft, I would be not able to see him like everybody else.”

“That makes sense.” Kihyun hummed, realising the little blue gemstone Seola was wearing all the time around her neck. “Is this your gemstone?”

Seola touched the necklace with her finger, tracing the edges. “Yes. You’re learning fast, I see. ” she grinned at Kihyun who just shook his head a little.

They talked a bit before the professor came, starting the lecture. Changkyun fell asleep on Kihyun’s lap, making Seola coo at him even more. After the class was over, Kihyun said bye to Seola. She pressed a quick kiss on the cat’s nose before running away, her long hair flying around her head as she turned around. Changkyun purred loudly and Kihyun just rolled his eyes at the cat. Attention seeker. 

He packed his things and tucked Changkyun back in the bag, walking out of the class. He met Minhyuk at the back entrance, the boy already waiting for him with Kihyun’s backpack on his back. 

“Let’s go!” Minhyuk grinned at them, dragging Kihyun away before the boy could say something.

“Where are we going?” Kihyun asked.

“Library.”

“But our library is in the other direction?” Kihyun pointed in the direction their faculty’s library was.

“I don't mean the school library, you dummy.”Minhyuk looked at him with a grin on his face. “I mean the public one.”

“And why are we going to the public library?” Kihyun was confused and Minhuyk had really long legs, making Kihyun skip his steps sometimes.

“You will see.” Kihyun just groaned at that, letting himself be dragged by the blond boy. “Oh, and what coffee do you like?”

Kihyun for a few moments did not register the question, still too confused. Minhuyk had to elbow him to make him focus again. “Ugh, latte or caramel macchiato is fine.”

“Not an iced americano guy?”

“My life is bitter enough even without that hell of a black coffee. And it is literally in the middle of winter. Why the fuck would I order iced coffee?” Kihyun said matter of factly.

Minhuyk snickered at that, taking his phone out and sending a quick message to somebody. “Dunno. It’s the literature major in you. You know, reading angsty novels while sipping bitter coffee so you could feel how the protagonists felt.” 

“No, thanks.” Minhyuk just shrugged his shoulders, grinning at Kihyun.

ᓚᘏᗢ

The public library was pretty close to the university campus, so they reached it after just a few minutes of walking. The library was built in the neoclassicism style, not really blending in with its surroundings. It was an enormous building with a few decorative columns in Doric style near the main entrance. The building had a rectangular floor plan with a spacious courtyard in the middle that was covered in a glass roof a few decades ago, creating an atrium with tables and chairs for the visitors. There was a gallery on each floor with cosy lounge areas and bookshelves all around the gallery. 

Minhyuk led them up the stairs to the top floor. Kihyun never really got that far. When he was visiting, he usually stopped on the second or third floor where the poetry was. Looking around the fourth floor where they were at that moment, it was full of books about meditation, spiritual energy and- was that a mythology book and guide to witchcraft? Did Minhyuk think that can find their answer here? In the mythology section in their public library?

Before he could ask Minhyuk about his plan, the boy turned around the corner to a small almost hidden corridor full of books about different types of house witches and astrology. Looking ahead, the corridor looked like a dead end and Kihun looked at Minhyuk, utterly confused. Minhuyk just winked at him and stopped near the end, moving away a little so Kihuyn could look properly. Kihyun looked around. And then looked again because the staircase was not there just a second ago.

In the back corner of that small and dusty corridor was an old looking metal spiral staircase, almost hidden between the regals.

Minhyuk’s grin grew wider and he pushed Kihyun towards the stairs. Kihyun took an uncertain step forward, looking at Minhyuk. Seeing Minhuyk’s grin he just shook his head and walked to the stairs, holding the decorative railing. He looked down, making eye contact with Changuyk, who just slightly nodded at him from the bag. Kihyun took a deep breath and walked up the stairs.

When he got to the top, there was a whole another floor, full of corridors and comfortable chairs, just like on the floors below.

“What- There is a fifth-floor?” he asked at the end, looking at Minhuyk who appeared behind him. 

“Not for humans.” Minhyuk grinned at him. He was grinning an awful lot that day and Kihuyn was getting nervous. “The staircase is hidden for people without magic. If you were not with me, you would just see a dark corridor with boring books but because I was there with the purpose of showing you the staircase, you were able to see them.”

“That- that makes sense.” Honestly, everything would make sense to Kihyun now. He had no energy to question any of Minhyuk's facts. “So, why are we here?”

“To try and find some answers.” he took his forearm and tugged him from the staircase, leading him towards the gallery. Kihyun looked down and could see the open atrium and people walking on the galleries on the floors below him. 

“Can they see us?” he asked Minhyuk. Trying to think about the time when he actually looked up when he was standing in the atrium.

“No. There is a strong illusion spell that kinda changes the perspective of the building so you are not able to see the top floor. Even I can't see this floor when I look up.” he answered and tugged on Kihuyn’s arm once more, walking around the gallery and leading them to the far corner. 

When they got there and turned to the small but cosy space with a few tables and chairs between the shelves. The place was illuminated by the sunlight that passes through the glass roof. Kihyun stopped walking when he noticed that the area was already full of people. Aside from him and Minhuyk, there were five other boys. 

He could see Hyungwon sitting at the table at the back, browsing through some old-looking book. Next to him was another boy that Kihuyn didn't recognise. He had dark hair that covered his eyes and full lips. Just by looking at him, Kihyun could tell he was probably tall. He was gorgeous and Kihuyn didn't even see his full face yet. 

At the table closer to them were sitting three boys. If the energy at the first table was quiet and elegant, almost ethereal, both of them looking like they were ready to walk down the runway, the table close to them was pure chaos. One boy was sitting on the table, his long legs on the chair, a bright smile on his face. Another boy was sitting next to him on a chair, hugging a big plushie. The last boy was sitting on the other side of the table, trying to reach the boy with a plushie, making a grabby hand towards the toy. 

“We’re here.” Minhyuk announced loudly, making all the boys turn their heads towards them. “Say hi to Kihuyn, boys.”

Kihyun smiled at them awkwardly, not being sure what to do. He could hear a soft meow from his bag and he reached down to take Changkyun out and put him in his arms, stroking his fur to calm himself down. At the exact moment, the boys saw Changkyun, the chaos started. The three boys ran towards Kihyun, elbowing themselves so they would be the one reaching Kihyun first. Kihyun just looked at them with horror in his eyes, not sure if he could turn around and hide in some dark corridor. 

Before they could reach them and probably topple Kihyun over, Minhyuk stopped them by putting his hand in front of the boy. The three boys stopped, looking like over-excited puppies waiting for the owner to throw them some bone. 

“Guys, this is Kihyun” Minhyuk introduced him to the boys. Hyungwon and the other guy joined them, Hyungwon smiling at Kihyun a little. 

“Kihyun, this is Jooheon, the third roommate.” the boy who was trying to reach the plushie smiled at him, his eyes disappearing. Kihyun knew him from Minhyuk’s stories. The music theory major lived with Changkyun and Minhyuk. Kihyun smiled at him back. 

“And these two are Wonwoo and Seokmin, Kyun’s classmates. They are part of Jeonghan’s coven.” the two boys waved at him at once, their smiles wide, both of them looking at Changkyun. Minhyuk then turned around to face Hyungwon and the other boy. Yeah, he was tall as fuck, Kihyun was right. 

“You already know Hyungwon.” Minhyuk waved his hand dismissively right in front of Hyungwo’s face. The boy just scoffed at him, swaying the hand away. “And this is Jinyoung.”

The boy, Jinyoung, bowed at Kihyun a little, arching his perfect eyebrow at him. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“If you couldn't tell by the way he speaks like a fossil or looking like he has a stick right in his ass, he is fae just like Won.” Minhyuk grinned at Jinyoung who just scrunched his perfectly symmetrical face, rolling his eyes at the young witch. 

“Kyun!” Jooheon yelled suddenly, making Kihyun jump a little. “Can I hold him? Please?” he was for some reason looking at Kihyun for approval. Kihyun looked down at Changkyun who reached his front paws towards Jooheon. Kihyun just nodded and handed the cat to Jooheon who looked almost scared to touch him. 

“Changkyun, meet Changkyun the plushie!” one of the boys, Wonwoo? said, holding out the big fluffy plushie towards the cat. Changkyun just hissed at the boy which made all of them coo at him. Kihyun could see Changkyun looking at him, somehow managing to look exhausted and done with everything. Kihyun just grinned at him, sticking his tongue out. 

“Okay, now when we have the introductions out of the way it is time for work.” Minhyuk clasped his hands, leading Kihyun towards the table where the three boys were sitting. The three boys sat with them and Hyungwon with Jinyoung leaned against the table, not sitting down. 

“This is the main archive for people with magical abilities. If there is a place that has the information we need, it is here. So we will do some searching.” Minhuyk looked down at Changkyun, who was in Jooheon’s arms, purring slightly. “We will find something, don't worry.”

“Also,” the blond boy continued, looking back at Kihyun. “Don't walk alone in the corridors and don't touch random books without asking some of us, okay?”

Kihyun just nodded, not really wanting to know what is hiding in the corridors. Well, he wanted to know but at the same time for the sake of his own mental health, he really didn't. Before he could ask something there was a loud noise coming from the gallery and then a few more boys appeared. 

“Coffee is here!” the one in the front yelled and Kihyun had to blink a few times to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him because-

“Jin?” Kihyun was looking at the boy, blinking a few more times.

“Hello, Kihyun.” the boy grinned at him. “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, and whose fault is that?” Kihyun snickered, his brain just rolling with everything. Jin laughed with his usual high pitched laugh, clapping his hands at the same time. 

“You’re right. Let’s have a movie night when this thing is over so Yoongi will stop whining about being the third wheel.” he walked to their table, putting the cups of coffee on the desk then reading the name tags and putting them in front of their owners. 

“Hi Kihyun.” one of the other newcomers said and Kihyun finally looked at them. With Seokjin, three more boys showed up. He knew two of them which helped him a lot with realising who the third one is.

“Hi Joshua.” he smiled at his classmate and turned his head towards the other two. “Hi Jeonghan and Seuncheol, I assume.” 

“You assumed right.” the boy with dark hair and a nice eye smile said. The two boys walked towards them and put another cups of coffee on the table, Jeonghan putting Kihyun’s caramel macchiato in front of him. That was eleven cups. The coffee shop they bought it in had to hate them. “It is nice to finally meet you.”

“Okay, now when we all have our dose of coffee, or sugar.“ Minhyuk eyed Kihuyn’s macchiato. “It’s time to get to work. So what do we know?”

“You tried a new spell and it backfired. Changkyun turned into a cute little fluffy ball of the void” Hyungwon was interrupted by aggressive hissing coming from Jooheon’s lap. “We tried to reverse the spell but something went wrong and now Changkyun is randomly shifting from cat to his human form.”

“It’s not random.” Kihyun spoke up, all eyes on him now. “I’m not sure if it’s correct but Kyun shifts back to his human form with sunset and then back exactly at midnight.”

“Oh, that makes sense. A lot of spells and curses are connected to the moon and it gave us some more information to work with. We need teams.”

Everybody nodded at him, Jin and Jeonghan walking over Hyungwon and Jinyoung without a single word. Seeing them stand next to each other, Kihyun could somehow see the resemblance, realising they all belong to the same magical species, or how that thing is called. They looked unreal, too perfect for just standing there. The realisation that Jin, his long time friend, was a fae didn't really hit him that hard. Jin was always really pretty and could talk himself, or somebody else, out of any sticky situation, so no Kihyun was not surprised at all. Was he angry or sad that Jin didn't tell him? No, maybe a little petty but he knew why Jin did that. 

“The mean girls will take the fae’s archive.” Minhyuk said, grinning at the four boys. They all looked at him, their face without any emotions just a raised eyebrow here and there and Kihyun guessed that for them it was usual banter. “And we will take the rest .”

They all hummed in agreement, the four faes walking away to sit at the table far back. Kihyun turned his head away from them, opening his mouth to ask some questions but he was interrupted even before he could speak. 

“Fae’s books have a protection spell on them so a non-fae person can’t read them.” Joshua looked at him with a knowing smile. “Sometimes it is just blank pages but there are books that can curse you. And nobody can tell what type of spell is put on the book, just the author. So yeah, don't try to touch fae’s book. Ever.”

“Noted.” Kihyun nodded, sipping his coffee. “So how can I help?”

“We will go through some old spell books and grimoires and see if we can find some useful information there. We will split into teams and we will go through the sections. Joshua, you will go with Wonwoo, Cheol with Seokmin and Kihyun, you will go with me. Joo, you will look through the shamanism section, maybe we will have some luck there.”

Kihyun nodded and stood up but before he could walk away from the table Changkyun jumped from where he was curled up in Jooheon’s lap and walked across the table to Kihyun. He lifted the cat up and put him on his shoulder. He could hear Minhuyk snicker next to him and he was sure that Joshua was cooing at him but he ignored it all, stroking Changkyun’s back.

“Let’s go!” Minhyuk said, grabbing Kihyun’s hand and leading him back to the gallery. Jooheon waved at them and disappeared into one of the corridors. The rest of them walked around the gallery, till they reached another small lounge area. They put their coffees on one of the tables here and each duo walked in some small corridor, looking for books that looked like they could be useful for them. 

Kihyun was walking behind Minhyuk, reading the titles of books they passed by. If they found a book that looked promising, they put it on the table where they left their cups of coffee and went looking for some more. When they had a handful of books from the whole part of the floor, they all grabbed some books and went back to the group. The whole time Changkyun was sitting on Kihyun’s shoulder, looking around. 

They put all the books they found on their table, each of them took one book and started to look through it. Jooheon joined them, carrying his own stack of books. They worked like that for a few hours, marking pages that could be useful. 

Kihyun was reading book after book, his brain trying to absorb too much information at once. It was fascinating. Kihyun spent more time looking through each book then he probably should’ve but who can blame him? it was all new to him and he was like a sponge with new information, no matter how useless it seemed to be. Most of the things he read about were made for people who had some magical abilities no matter how small. But there were also parts that worked only with the natural effects of the herb and their usage in cooking and healing. That was something Kihyun could use even without having an ounce of magic in his veins. If he had enough knowledge and access to these herbs he could make calming potions and other similar things that could help people around him. He put the books that were talking about these things aside, wanting to ask Minhkyun for help when they will have some time. 

Time went by and without noticing it got darker and darker outside. When he was in class he set his alarm to ring five minutes before the time of a sunset he found online. The alarm made them all jump a little, everybody turning their head towards Kihyun.

“Five minutes till sunset.” he explained to everybody. They all looked at Changkyun who was now sitting on the top of a book stack, looking down at everybody around him. When he heard Kihyun, he jumped down and walked to Kihyun, nudging his hand. “You’re ready?” 

Changkyun meowed softly and Kihyun lifted him up, taking his backpack in his other hand. He walked with him to a near corridor, the place dim without the sunlight illuminating it. He put Changkyun down, crunching down next to him and taking the collar off and then opening his backpack so he could find Changkyun’s clothes. 

Changkyun hissed a little, falling on his side and then in a blink of an eye there was a boy laying on the cold floor of the library. Kihyun cursed quietly and quickly moved closer to the boy, lifting him up and putting him on his lap so he was not lying on the ground. 

Kihyun hugged the shaking boy, running his fingers through his hair. “Okay?”

Changkyun just grunted, hiding his face in the crook of Kihyun’s neck. “It does not get any easier that's for sure.”

“Let’s get you dressed, okay?” Kihyun tried to move a little so he could reach for the spare clothes but Changkyun just hugged him tightly.

“Cuddles.” he whined.

“First you need to put some clothes on or you will catch a cold.” Kihyun tried to reason with the boy. Changkyun nodded a little, pulling away. Kihyun gently lifted him up and reached for his underwear, helping the boy to get dressed. When Changkyun was fully dressed, looking all soft and cuddly in Kihyun’s oversized hoodie, he reached for Kihyun again, demanding his promised cuddles. Kihyun just chucked and pulled the boy into his lap.

“Ready to face the world?” Kihyun asked the boy after some time. Chankyun hummed and Kihyun helped him up, taking his hand and walking towards the rest of the boys. 

When they got back to the lounge area, all heads turned towards them, watching them walk towards the table where Kihyun was sitting before. Kihyun sat down on the chair gesturing towards the one next to him for Changkyun to sit down at. Changkyun looked at the chair and then at Kihyun, pouting. Before Kihyun could ask what’s wrong, Changkyun climbed into his lap, curling himself there with his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. 

Kihyun just huffed, putting his hands around Changkyun’s waist to secure the boy. He looked around, all the boys just watching them with their mouths hanging open.

“Ehm Kyun? Are you aware that you are not a cat anymore?” Minhyuk asked the boy, his eyebrow almost disappearing in his hairline. Changkyun just mumbled something, curling closer to Kihyun. 

“I want coffee.” Changkyun whined after some time, trying to sip from Kihyun’s cup but it was already empty.

“I can go and buy you some.” Jooheon offered.

“Nah, I don't remember the last time when I was out.” Changkyun untangled himself from Kihyun and looked up at him. “Will you go with me?”

“Yeah, of course. Not like I’m so useful here anyway.” Kihyun nodded, helping Changuyk to put his, so Kihuyn’s, jacket on.

When they were fully dressed, ready for the cold outside, Changkyun turned around, looking at the plushie Wonwoo was using as a pillow.

“Changkyun the plushie is going with us.” he said, grabbing the plushie from Wonwoo, the boy having just enough time to react so his head didn't hit the table. Wonwoo looked like he wanted to protest but then he just whined, putting his head on the book he was supposed to read.

Changkyun hugged the plushie with one hand and grabbed Kihyun’s hand with his other hand, leading them to the stairs, ignoring the snickering behind them. Just when they were walking down the spiral staircase they could hear Jeonghan yelling at Wonwoo not to sleep on an ancient grimoire about homemade poisons.

They walked to the nearest coffee shop, Kihyun ordering their coffees and Changkyun standing behind him, hugging the plushie tightly. Being outside with so many people around him was overwhelming. When they were waiting for their coffees to be made, Kihyun hugged Changkyun from behind, putting his chin on Chankyun’s shoulder, letting Changkyun lean almost all of his weight on him. 

“Latté and Americano.” the girl behind the counter said and Kihyun walked towards her, Changkyun trailing behind him. 

“You look so cute together. Such a good looking couple.” the girl said, smiling at them. “Can I ask, where did you buy the plushie? I’m trying to buy something similar for my girlfriend.” 

“Oh no no,” Kihyun shook his head and he could feel Changkyun stiffen next to her. “I didn't buy it. He stole it from his friend. I have no idea where they bought it so I can't help you, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry to bother you with it. Have a nice day.” the girl bowed a little when they said their goodbyes and walked out of the store.

“You didn't correct her.” Changkyun muttered, holding the coffee with both hands, plushie tucked between his chest and his hands, Kihyun having his one hand above Changkyun’s elbow so he would not trip. “Is this a date?”

“That would be a pretty lame first date, don't you think?” Kihyun asked after his brain registered what exactly the younger boy said.

“Why? What would you prefer to do on our first date? Dinner in some expensive restaurant? Trip to an amusement park?” Changkyun looked at him over the cup.

“Definitely not a fancy dinner. Maybe a trip to an aquarium and then some homemade dinner at mine?”

“Ohh would you invite me over on our first date?” Changkyun wiggled his eyebrows at Kihyun 

“You literally living at my place for almost a week now, so yes.” Kihyun chuckled, pulling Changkyun closer to him, the boy almost tripping over a small root that was growing over the sidewalk.

“True. You also saw me naked a decent amount of times.” Changkyun said, not really looking bothered by it. “Which is not fair by the way.” 

“Want to see me naked so badly?”

“I just think it’s not fair. That’s all.” Changkyun grinned, throwing the now empty cup to the trash bin and taking Kihyun’s hand, intertwined their fingers, the plushie secured in his other hand.

“Sure.” Kihyun smiled at him, squeezing his hand a little. “Maybe after our trip to the aquarium.” 

“Ooh, sounds like a date.” Changkyun giggled, putting his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun just hummed, trying to get his brain work again because he is having a date with Changkyun. He. A date. With Changkyun. Also, the boy wanted to see him naked- Did he really meant it or he was just saying it? Kihyun shook his head, trying to clear his mind. 

They walked back to the library and joined the others that were still buried in piles of books. During the time they were gone, both Hoseok and Hyunwoo joined the group. Kihyun greeted both of them, sitting at the human-boyfriend table that they created with Joshua and Seungcheol. Nobody didn't even bat an eye when Changkyun just climbed back on Kihyun’s lap and curled around him like a cat. Hyunwoo just looked at him with his eyebrows raised, his face without any emotion. Kihyun shrugged, putting his arms around Changkyun’s waist. 

“Did you find something?” Kihyun asked, looking at the stacks of books they looked through during the time he was gone. 

“We have a few tips and theories but nothing solid yet.” Jinyoung answered, stretching his hands over his head and Kihyun could hear his bones cracking.

“Joo found something about curses connected to the moon, plus there are some information about reversing spells that-” 

“I think I have something.” Jin almost screamed, interrupting Seokmin who was talking to Kihyun. Everybody looked up, all the attention on Jin, who was hectically looking through the book he was holding. 

“Okay, Joo?” Jin looked up, taking a deep breath. “What did you find about the time of a curse?”

“According to the shamanic tradition, to reverse a curse that was cast, you need to perform the ritual at the borderline of a time.” Jooheon answered, looking confused why Jin needed this piece of information. And looking around none of them were much wiser.

“For us, or for Changkyun, the borderline of a time is midnight. That’s when the curse returns and he is back in his cat form.” Jin explained, looking down so he could read something in the book he had in front of him. “Here it says that to cancel a spell- Ugh I hate this language so much. Would it hurt them to write it in English?”

“Wait, let me see.” Jeonghan walked behind Jin, leaning in to see the text, being able to understand the old fae’s language better. “So. The thing is, Minhyuk didn't curse Changkyun. It was a spell that went wrong so we can’t reverse it just like we could do with a normal curse. It’s more tricky like that because every curse has a specific wording and purpose so making a reverse spell is a pain and it takes a lot of energy but it is pretty easy to actually create the anti spell.”

“But Minhyuk didn't curse Changkyun with a purpose and that makes the whole thing more unpredictable.” Hyungwon added, looking into the book.

“Exactly. And it’s written here that to reverse a spell that went wrong, you need to literally reverse it. To put it simply of course.” Jinyoung said, now all four of them huddled over the book. 

“What?” Seungcheol asked, almost asleep, his head on Joshua’s shoulder, trying really hard not to fall asleep.

“We need to perform the exact same spell just reversed. From the end to the beginning. Like if you would look at it through the mirror.” Jin explained, everybody in the room was suddenly more awake than just moments before. 

“It also needs to be done at an exact time. In Changkyun’s case, midnight.” Jooheon added, connecting the dots faster. “When is the next full moon?”

“Next week? Maybe Tuesday or Wednesday?” Wonwoo answered, his face buried in the plushie, getting it back from Changkyun after a long and exhausting fight. 

“Splendid.” Jin clapped his hands loudly with enthusiasm. “Full moon will get Minhyuk more powers and we have enough time to prepare the reverse spell.”

There was absolute silence for a moment, everybody realising what that meant. They made it. At least in theory. They knew what to do, they were not just frantically trying to find pieces of information that could lead them to something that would help them. They had a solid plan now. It could all be over soon. 

“Oh my god.” Kihyun could hear Changkyun whispering, the boy still in his lap. Kihyun could feel Changkyun tense up and then he started to tremble, hot tears falling on Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun hugged him tighter, running his fingers in his hair.

“Kyun?” Minhyuk walked over to them, rubbing his back soothingly. “We’ve got this, okay? It’s going to be okay.” 

“Okay, kids. Let’s go home.” Seungcheol stood up, helping Joshua get up and reaching his other hand for Jeonghan who walked up to them, the two boys leaning against him from each side. 

“Joon is picking me up. Does anybody need a ride?” Jin offered, taking his coat on. 

“Could you please take the boys?” Joshua asked, looking at Wonwoo and Seokmin.

“Old dormitory, right? Sure, no problem.” Jin nodded, turning to Jinyoung. “And you?”

“I’m good.” the boy smiled, already fully dressed. “Jae is coming to pick me up.”

“Good. Kihyun, Kyun?” 

“I want to walk for a bit.” Changkyun answered, looking at Kihuyn who nodded and helped him to get his jacket on. They all were ready to go, putting all the books they used on the desk for used books, the library obviously didn't trust them to put them back where they found them. 

They walked down the now-closed library, Kihuyn checked the time and it was past nine o’clock, leaving the building through the back door. When they got out the fourteen of them said their goodbyes and split into smaller groups, Jin leading Wonwoo and Seokmin to Joon’s car that was parked nearby, Jinyoung spotting Jaebom’s car at the other side of the street, Joshua, Seungcheol and Jeonghan walking to the bus stop, their shared house being pretty far from the centre, Hyunwoo taking Minhyuk and Jooheon to their dorm and Hyungwon leaving with Hoseok. 

Kihyun took Changkyun’s hand in his, leading them back to his apartment. The streets were almost empty at this hour, the streetlights illuminating the roads, most shops already closed. They walked slowly in comfortable silence, not being in a rush to get home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this chaotic chapter sparked joy :D
> 
> my semester started so i will not be able to write as much as i was able to do till now but i will try to upload the last chapter (yes this time its really the last chapter) as fast as i can (i still have 6 more seasons of winx club ahead of me so we will see)
> 
> kudos/comments are very appreciated, please tell me which part you liked the most and if there are some mistakes or misspellings!! 
> 
> i love you all, take care and if you want to talk or just yell about something here is my [twt acc](https://twitter.com/forthbeaming) uwu


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloo :D
> 
> this is the last chapter!! I can't believe I made it lmao 
> 
> so, comment by dlghted made me look at it from a different point of view. What would happen if it was not Kihyun who found him? I wanted to somehow incorporate that fear and uncertainty there and I hope I somehow managed to do that. Thank you for the comment, it made me think about it a little bit more <3
> 
> There is tinie tiny spicy scene at the end and I will probably put M on the fic because of it, so yeah :))) it is the first time that i wrote something like this so please tell me if it sounds natural
> 
> (take a shot every time I misspelt their names and tell me if you were able to finish the chapter with that amount of alcohol in your bloodstream :)) only if you can drink ofc!)

When Kihyun finally got back home the next day it was already dark outside, Changkyun’s voice welcoming him home. He could hear the boy in the living room, working on some papers that he needed to submit, from classes he was not even there for. Not that the professors knew. Wonwoo’s Changkyun the plushie did a great job at filling Changkyun’s spot, but it was just more difficult because he had only notes from other people and not his own memory. 

Kihyun changed to something more comfortable and joined Changkyun on the couch, the boy immediately snuggling closer to him and putting his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. 

“I hate lab protocols.” the boy whined, curling himself in Kihyun’s lap. “Especially if I was not even there. “

“Here. I brought you some coffee.” Kihyun reached for the americano he bought Changkyun on his way home, knowing that the younger boy would need it. 

“Ughh you're a life saviour.” Changkyun took the cup and gave Kihyun a light kiss on his cheek, turning around to look into his notes again. Kihyun just hummed, relaxing next to the boy for a moment before he started to work on his assignments. 

They work like that for some time, exchanging and interesting pieces of information that they thought the other would appreciate. When it got a little late Kihyun stood up and walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner for them. Not even half an hour later he could hear Changkyun’s long-suffering huff and then the sounds of bare feet against the floor. Two hands curled around his waist from behind, hugging him tightly. 

“I’m hungry,” Changkyun whined, his chin propped on Kihyun’s shoulder. 

“I’m almost done. Can you put the plates on the table?” Kihyun put his one hand on Changkyun’s. The younger boy hummed, untangling himself from Kihyun, already knowing where everything is located in the kitchen. 

When Kihyun was done he turned around, Changkyun was leaning against the door frame and Kihyun was able to see his outfit properly for the first time that day. Well, an outfit was maybe a too strong word for Changkyun’s attire. He was, as always, wearing only an oversized shirt and underwear.

“Nice shirt.” Kihyun chuckled when he saw what the boy was wearing. It was a baby pink shirt with embroidered ‘i’m afreud to love’ lettering and with a huge Freud’s head right next to it. Also embroidered, of course. 

“Thanks.” Changkyun grinned, spinning around and showing off the shirt. “It was a gift from Min.”

“Why I’m not surprised.” Kihyun smiled and walked to the table, putting the food down on their plates.

After they finished their dinner, they went back to the living room, both of them wanting to work on their school projects for some time. Changkyun was laying on the couch, his head on Kihyun’s lap, legs thrown over the armrest on the other end, trying to make sense out of the article he was reading.

“How did you choose the topic for your thesis?” he asked after some time, looking up at Kihyun. 

“Well. I always liked modern literature more than the old one. You have better access to the background information, like what was the time the author wrote it, what he was referring to in his book, who the author actually was.” Kihyun put down the book he was reading, running his fingers through Changkyun’s hair. “You can’t fully understand the book if you don’t know the circumstances. Well, for some books of course. At least for me.”

“Hmmm. I don’t really look at books like that but it makes sense. You can see the whole picture. Especially if the book was written during some chaotic or confusing time.” Changkyun moved from Kihyun’s lap, making them both lay down on the couch and made himself comfortable, his head on Kihyun’s chest. “But why female authors.”

“They’re badass.” Kihyun shrugged a little, hugging Changkyun with both hands, one hand around his shoulder, the other slipping under his shirt, Kihyun’s palm against the exposed skin of Changkyun’s lower back. He could feel the boy shudder a little when he felt the cold hand touching his warm skin but then he just buried his nose to Kihyun’s neck.

“It’s interesting to see the world through a woman's perspective. Till modern times, all well-known pieces of literature were written by a male author. And of course, they saw the world differently. First female writers were seen as rebels and scandalists. It’s interesting to read their works and learn about their personal lives.”

“Who is your favourite writer?” Changkyun asked, tracing random patterns on Kihyun’s chest with his index finger. 

“Oh god.” Kihyun huffed and Changkyun laughed at him, expecting such a reaction. “Kim Iryeop was definitely something. She was the first woman to pursue higher education. She ended up in a Buddhistic temple as a nun. The rumour has it that she went there because of some hot monk. Can’t really blame her.”

“That’s a mood.” Changkyun chuckled. “But I don’t think I’ve read any of her books. Or any modern Korean books in general.”

“Oh, wait. I’ve read Human Acts,” Changkyun exclaimed before Kihyun could answer, propping himself on his elbow so he could look at Kihyun properly. “A fucking mistake if you ask me. That shit is so brutal”

“Yeah. It’s too much.” Kihyun nodded, putting his hand on Changkyun’s head, brushing his hair gently. “Too real. You don’t really want to believe that things like this happened. And the worst thing is, it’s not some dark history.” 

“Exactly.” Changkyun shivered, laying back on Kihyun’s chest. “So. What is your favourite book?”

“Probably Encounter by Hahn Moosook” Kihyun hummed. 

“That’s the book about that boring Confucian old dude and that young Christian boy?” Changkyun asked, vaguely remembering that he heard about the book before. 

“Yes.” Kihyun chuckled at that, Changkyun’s description spot on. “I love the story.”

“Hmmm, what do you like about it?” Changkyun asked, throwing his one leg over Kihyun’s waist, getting comfortable. 

“It’s based on real historical events. Both Tasan, the boring old guy, and Hasang, the young Christian, really existed. The amount of research she needed to do for that book is unbelievable. You have Neo-Confucianism, Buddhism, Taoism, Catholicism, and Shamanism in one book. Without the author taking any sides. Just facts put in historical fiction. And surprisingly it’s not boring. Well, Tasan’s storyline is kinda boring. I mean, he is an old scholar in exile slowly dying so yeah, boring but the rest is so good.” 

“Maybe I’ll read it. If you like it so much.” Changkyun smiled at Kihyun. The older boy looked so adorable speaking about something he was excited about. He buried his nose right under Kihyun’s jaw, closing his eyes. He was getting sleepy.

“I have a copy of the book if you want.” Kihyun looked around the room, every possible space filled with books. There was a big bookcase right next to the window, a smaller one near the door to his room and there were also piles of books around the tv and his coffee table. The book was somewhere in the living room he was sure of it.“Somewhere.”

“Well, If you see it, let me know.” he was almost asleep now, his face muffled by the fabric of Kihyun’s shirt.

“It’s time to go to bed.” Kihyun chuckled, trying to stand up but Changkyun was clinging to him like a baby koala. “Come on.”

With some struggles he managed to stand up, reaching his hand towards the younger boy. Changkyun didn’t want to walk so Kihyun just lifted him up and carried him to the bathroom and put him down on the edge of a bathtub, putting a toothbrush into his hands. When they brushed their teeth, Kihyun lifted Changkyun again, walking to his bedroom, throwing him on his bed. He then grabbed his pyjamas and walked back to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. 

Meanwhile, Changkyun slipped under the covers, hugging the whale plushie, waiting for Kihyun to join him. Changkyun was almost asleep when Kihyun came back, cuddling him right at the moment the boy got under the blanket, his head laying on his chest and one leg threw over his waist. 

“Ki?” the boy whispered, face buried in Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun hummed, hoping that Chankyun was not able to hear his heartbeat skyrocketing because of the nickname. “I’ll stay at mine’s flat tomorrow. It’s been a while since I spent some time with Min and Joo. There are some classes I need to go through with Joo. Will you- will you take me to school so Min can take me home?”

“Of course,” Kihyun answered, trying to calm his breathing. He was not ready to say goodbye to Changkyun. He knew that the boy will not stay here forever and will go back to his flat after this is all over. Every day that Changkyun spent here instead of his own flat was a blessing for Kihyun. He knew he was being selfish but he couldn’t help it. Just in one week, the younger boy's presence made his life so interesting. Kihyun was not ready to have him out of his life.

“Should I pack your things in the morning?” Kihyun asked, dreading the answer.

“Nah, I have all the things I will need there. Maybe just my laptop and phone. I’ll be back-” Changkyun suddenly lifted himself, his head almost colliding with Kihyun’s jaw. “Can I go back?” he said, his voice unsure.

Kihyun released a long breath, not even realizing he was holding it. “Of course you can.” he hugged Changkyun, forcing him to lay down on his chest again, tangling his fingers in Changkyun’s long silky hair. “You’re always welcome here. I mean it.” 

Changkyun put his head back in the crook of Kihyun’s neck. “Thank you.”

“When you want to come back? Should I pick you up somewhere?”

“Minhyuk will bring me here around noon? If it’s okay with you?” 

“Okay. It’s not like I have some plans for the weekend.” Kihyun chuckled a little, pressing a soft kiss on the top of Changkyun’s head. The stress he felt just a moment ago disappeared and he felt just tired. He tucked the blanket tightly around them and gave Changkyun a good night kiss on his forehead.

ᓚᘏᗢ

Changkyun jumped into Kihyun’s bag, making himself comfortable there, only his head peeking out. He was wearing the collar Minhyuk gave him, so he was not afraid to observe his surroundings. He spent both of Kihyun’s classes on his lap, listening to the professors talking. Not that he knew what they were talking about most of the time, phonetics and phonology was not really his field, but it was interesting. 

After the classes were over, Minhyuk picked him up, taking his things from Kihyun and they walked back home.

It has been a long time since Changkyun was there. Well, a week to be precise. But it felt way longer. He knew he was probably supposed to go back home after Minhyuk found him at Kihyun’s but it just didn’t happen. And after that, Changkyun was way too comfortable to go back home. He liked spending his time with Kihyun, even if he was in his cat form most of the time. Kihyun made him feel safe like nobody, except Minhyuk and Jooheon did. There was no reason for him to stay at Kihyun's. He had all of his things at his apartment, making Minhyuk drop all of the things he needed at Kihyun’s. He was overstaying his welcome and he was very much aware of it. 

But, if Kihyun didn’t want him there, he would say something right? He said plenty of times that Changkyun is welcomed there, and not just till this whole mess is over. That meant Kihyun actually enjoyed his company and wanted him around. Or Changkyun at least hoped it did. 

He liked Kihyun. He really did. Even if he knew him for such a short time. And he was not blind or that oblivious. Kihyun liked him back, he was sure of it. And he was also pretty sure that Kihyun knew Changkyun found him attractive. He was not very sneaky about it. 

_ After this whole thing will be over, I’ll ask him on a date. _ Changkyun thought.  _ The aquarium does not sound like a bad idea. Fishes are cool. And octopuses, I really hope they- _

“Earth to kitty Kyun.” Minhyuk’s voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked around and found out they were already home. “You okay?”

Changkyun nodded a little, getting out of the bag Minhyuk put on their couch, stretching his back. He could hear Minhyuk giggling and hissed at the boy. 

“Joo is going to be here in an hour. Do you want to watch the newest episode of True Beauty?“ Minhyuk asked, looking down at him. Changkyun absolutely forgot about the drama. His own life was enough drama for him now. 

He nodded, jumping on one of the pillows they had on the couch, curling himself there. Minhyuk turned the TV on and pressed start. He then walked to the couch, sitting next to Changkyun. They watched the episode together, Minhyuk commenting almost everything, getting worked up if the main protagonist did something stupid. So all the time. Honestly, Changkyun was enjoying Minhyuk’s commentary more than the drama, but that was nothing new. 

Just as when the episode was ending, Jooheon came home, squealing when he saw Changkyun laying on the couch. He ran up to the boy, gently lifting him up over his head, looking at him with a wide smile.

“Kyun!” he spun around, putting Chankyun down when he meowed at the boy, trying to look annoyed. He failed miserably, but at least he tried. “Ups, sorry.”

He put Changkyun back on his pillow, sitting down next to him. They finished watching the episode, Jooheon was slightly confused about the plot, asking thousands of questions about it. 

When it was over, Minhyuk stood up and went to the kitchen, making them some tea. Changkyun and Jooheon stayed on the couch in comfortable silence, Jooheon stroking Changkyun’s back gently. 

Not even five minutes later, Changkyun started to feel uneasy, the sparks again travelling all over his body, making him whimper. He could feel Jooheon quickly getting off the couch to make more space for him to shift and yelling at Minhyuk to bring some clothes for Changkyun to change into. 

His body tensed up and then he felt like he was being stretched in all possible directions. He buried his, now human, head into the cushions, trying to calm down his erratic breathing. 

“Kyun?” he could hear Minhyuk’s gentle hand on his shoulder.”Let’s get you dressed, okay?”

Changkyun nodded and then he was slowly lifted and tucked into warm and comfortable clothes. The hoodie way too big to be his- Is this Kihyun’s hoodie? That’s definitely Kihyun’s hoodie. Why is he wearing Kihyun’s hoodie? Good question. He turned around to look at Minhyuk, pulling on the hoodie slightly to ask the boy a silent question. 

“Kihyun pack it with your laptop and phone. He said it’s your favourite hoodie.” Minhyuk said with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Changkyun just hummed, plopping himself back on the couch. 

“Time to eat.” Jooheon stood up and walked to the kitchen, bringing back the boxes with take-out. 

They ate on the couch, some random variety show on the TV as a background. They talked the whole time, Changkyun wanted to know everything that happened while he was away, and the boys were asking how he was doing. Minhyuk was complaining about his boring classes and Jooheon pouted at Changkyun that classes without him are also very boring. 

When they finished eating, they threw the empty boxes into the trash and pulled out their textbooks with long-suffering groans. Changkyun and Jooheon took the couch, huddling over their classical music textbooks and notes, Jooheon explaining everything Changkyun didn’t really grasp from the notes alone. Minhyuk was sitting right next to the couch on the floor, reading something for his papers. 

“Ugh, I’m done.” Changkyun groaned and slowly slipped down from the couch on the ground, headfirst. “ I swear my brain cells shrunk.” 

“You can’t just shrink brain cells.” Minhyuk scoffed, patting Changkyun’s head that landed right next to his thigh.

“As the only biology major here.” Changkyun dramatically waved his hands around, almost slapping Jooheon. “I’m saying you definitely can shrink brain cells.”

“If you say so.” Jooheon shrugged, putting all the textbooks and notes down. “It’s late anyway.” he stretched his hands over his head and stood up, making Changkyun fall all the way to the ground. “Tea? No, Changkyun. You’re not getting coffee, it's too late for that.”

“But-”

“No. We don’t want hyperactive kitten running around the flat in ungodly hours.” Minhyuk poked Changkyun’s nose, grinning down at him and nodding at Jooheon, who walked to the kitchen to make all of them some tea. 

“You’re evil. I should’ve stayed at Kihyun’s.” Changkyun pouted, putting his head on Minhyuk’s thigh. 

“Speaking of Kihyun-” Minhyuk hummed, ignoring Changkyun’s groan. He grabbed the boy by his waist and lifted him back on the couch, and sat next to him, putting Changkyun’s head back into his lap. 

“So. Tell me.” Minhyuk demanded, gently running his finger in Changkyun’s hair. He knew it was a way to calm the boy down or make him spill all of his secrets. 

“There is nothing to-”

“Liar!” Jooheon shouted, walking back from the kitchen. “Also, wait for me. I want to hear it too.”

Changkyun groaned again, letting Jooheon lift his legs so he could sit on the couch, placing Changkyun’s legs back down across his lap. “Okay, you can talk now.”

“I- I don’t know,” Changkyun said, his voice muffled. “I don’t know what to think.”

“Do you like him?” Minhyuk asked, his voice soft and careful so he wouldn’t scare the boy.

“Yes,” Changkyun answered with hesitation. “But- this whole situation is just so fucked up.”

“How do you feel about him, Kyun.” Jooheon knew that Changkyun needed to talk about things to properly absorb all the information he had and to put them all together. 

“I feel safe.” the two boys hummed, letting Changkyun know they were listening. “He makes me feel so safe. It’s a bad thing?”

“Unexpected? Maybe.” Minhyuk chuckled, shushing Changkyun when he tried to object. “But it does not mean it’s a bad thing.” 

“I saw you two together once and you acted like you know each other for ages,” Jooheon added.

“True. I’ve never seen you cling to somebody like this. Not if it’s not me, Joo or Hyunwoo. It also took you pretty long with Hyunwoo and we all know that Hyunwoo has a soft spot for you.” Minhyuk slowly combed Chankyun’s hair, chuckling a little. It was true. His boyfriend definitely had a soft spot for their youngest and he took care of him more then he did of everybody else. Minhyuk didn't mind it. More the opposite really. 

“He just makes me feel safe. And I know it sounds like bullshit because I’ve known him for a week? Plus I lived with him while he had no idea that it’s me?” Changkyun groaned and turned around so he was looking up at Minhyuk. “But...I think that's it?”

“Like-” he stopped for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “He took care of me when I couldn’t do shit on my own. Without even knowing. I saw him when he was just by himself, without anybody to see him- That just sounds so creepy.  _ I watched him when he thought he was alone. _ God.”

Changkyun lifted himself up, sitting between the two boys, too worked up to be laying down now. Thinking about all the things Kihyun did for him without expecting anything in return. Taking care of him when he was being difficult little shit. He took a deep breath and continued before he lost his courage to voice his feelings out.

“But, he didn't leave me when he found out who I was. He took care of me and never made me feel like a burden. When I was one for sure.” he chuckled but there was nothing happy about it. “Be it somebody else who found me that day…..”

There was absolute silence for a moment, all of them playing different scenarios in their head, one worse than the other. Changkyun shuddered at that thought. Being it somebody else then Kihyun who found him that day. So many possibilities and none of them were good. 

“Yeah, we were really lucky that Kihyun was the one who found you,” Minhyuk said, hugging Changkyun with his one hand, making the boy put his head down on his shoulder, their sides touching. Jooheon hummed and lay on a top of Changkyun, with his head on the boy’s hip, putting his hand over their thighs.

“I like him,” Changkyun whispered, his voice almost inaudible but clear. “But…” Jooheon nudged his hip with his nose, humming a little, making him continue. “But what if- what if he does not like me?”

“Kyun.” Minhyuk huffed, shaking with the younger boy a little. “Sometimes you’re so stupid and oblivious.” 

“I’ve never seen the boy before that day in a library, but even I was able to tell he absolutely adores you. He left you clinging to him like an overgrown puppy- or a kitten in your case, without even blinking.” Jooheon said, rubbing comforting circles with his thumb over Changkyun’s thigh.

“I know,” Changkyun groaned. “I know he likes me and he enjoys my company but does he  _ like _ like me?”

“Yes, Changkyun. I’m pretty sure he  _ likes _ likes you.” Minhyuk laughed, booping Chankyun’s nose with too much force, making the boy frown at him, which made the older boy coo at the youngest.

“Did you talk about it?” Jooheon asked.

“Kinda?” Changkyun mumbled, nibbling on his thumb. “He said he wants to take me on a date to the aquarium after this whole thing is over.” the two boys hummed in agreement. “And then I kinda complain that he already saw me naked dozens of times but I’ve never seen him naked, which is so unfair by the way, and he said that I will have my chance after the aquarium date.” 

There was a stunned silence for a moment, Changkyun pouting, looking at the boys with wide eyes. Then Minhyuk started to laugh, shaking so much that he almost made Changkyun fall off of his lap on the floor. 

“Oh my god.” Jooheon groaned, hitting Changkyun’s thigh.

“Kyun…” Minhyuk was still shaking, not able to speak properly. “I don't think you have anything to worry about.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Minhyuk interrupted him. “After this thing is over, you’re going on a date with Kihyun and then seeing his naked body and doing whatever after. Exciting.”

“Speaking of which,” Jooheon said, “The full moon is this Wednesday.”

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Minhyuk said, suddenly more serious. ”We’re working on the spell. It’s almost ready, we just need to make sure everything is perfect. We will do it here or at Kihyun’s. I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Changkyun said, nuzzling his face in Minhyuk’s shoulder. 

“Of course, Kyun,” Minhyuk answered, hugging the other boy tightly, Jooheon joining them and hugging them both with too much strength. 

They talked for a long time, sitting on the couch and enjoying their time together. When midnight passed and Changkyun shifted back, they went to sleep, Changkyun choosing to sleep on the couch, instead of his own bed.

ᓚᘏᗢ

Kihyun felt lonely. He also knew that his feelings were unreasonable and stupid. His Friday night was very boring. He was so used to having Changkyun there with him that suddenly without him everything was dull.

That was quite alarming to him. He had Changkyun there, living with him for not even a week and he already grew so attached to the boy. 

But Changkyun will be leaving in less than a week, Kihyun though. And then it will be just him in the cold apartment.

There is no way of knowing what will happen after the curse is broken. Yes, he wanted to stay in contact with the boy, he really wanted to go on that date with him and get to know him better, slowly without the curse hovering above them. He was set to keep Changkyun in his life in any way the younger boy would be willing to offer. 

Then, around noon, Minhyuk knocked on his door with Changkyun in his arms. Kihyun felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulder when Minhyuk handed him the black cat.

“Hello, Kihyun. One kitty for you.” Minhyuk grinned at him. 

“Hi,” Kihyun smiled at the boy, opening the front door for him so he could walk in, scratching Changkyun between his ears, the cat purring loudly.

“You want some tea? Or coffee?” Kihyun asked Minhyuk when he closed the door behind him.

“Green tea, please. Do you have time now? We can look through the psychology project.” Minhyuk sat down on the couch, pulling out Changkyun’s things from his bag. “I’ve read what you send to me, so we can just finish it now.”

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Kihyun nodded and walked to the kitchen to make them their beverages. 

They sat down in the living room, putting all of their notes out and worked on their project for a few hours. Changkyun curled himself in Kihyun’s lap, sleeping for most of the time. When they were finished, Minhyuk stretched his arms over his head, making a loud suffering huff.

“So, before I forget about it,” he said, looking at Kihyun, who was scratching the cat between his ears. “The full moon is on Wednesday. Is it okay if we do the spell here?” Kihyun nodded, agreeing without a second thought.

“Splendid.” Minhyuk stood up, twirling around for the dramatic effect. “I should get going then. Bye, you two!”

Minhyuk left the apartment, not waiting for Changkyun to change back, just giving him a loud kiss on his nose as a goodbye. Changkyun just hissed at him and curled the other way around, hiding from the boy. Minhyuk just giggled at that and waved Kihyun goodbye.

Changkyun shifted back about an hour after Minhyuk left, whining about the boy kissing him when he couldn’t fight back. Kihyun made his mood way better when he showed a hot cup of coffee into his hands, right after he shifted, already knowing the boy would want it. With a satisfied hum, Changkyun curled on Kihyun’s lap again, complaining about his sleepover with the boys. Kihyun humoured him most of the time knowing that in reality, the boy enjoyed their little sleepover.

Kihyun made them some dinner, while Changkyun worked on his school assignments, taking them to the kitchen so he could complain to Kihyun the whole time. After they ate their dinner, they walked back to the living room and talked for some time, cuddling together on the couch. Both of them were feeling tired, so they decided to go to bed early, Kihyun falling asleep way better with the presence of the other boy next to him.

ᓚᘏᗢ

They spend their Sunday morning just lazing around the apartment, Kihyun working on his thesis and Changkyun laying on his lap or the windowsill, right next to the whale plushie Kihyun put there for him. It was mostly quiet, just sometimes Kihyun shared some interesting information he stumbled upon with Changkyun.

The day passed quickly without them noticing, Changkyun shifting into his human form again. 

“Kyun?” Kihyun called from the living room, waiting for the boy to walk back there with some clothes on. Changkyun walked into the living room not a minute later, wearing only one of Kihyun’s hoodies. He plopped himself down on Kihyun who just huffed at him, already seeing it coming. 

“Do you want to go out?” Kihyun asked when Changkyun stopped moving around. The boy looked at him with wide eyes, his head a little bit tilted. “I just though- Well. You never leave the apartment, so I just thought that we could go for a walk or something like that. We have around five hours till midnight.”

Changkyun just stared at him for some time, Kihyun growing uneasy under his gaze. When he thought the boy would never answer, Changkyun suddenly pulled his hands around Kihyun’s neck, hugging him tightly. “Yes,” he said, his voice loud and excited.

“Okay.” Kihyun sighed in relief. “Let’s get dressed,” he said, lifting Changkyun up and walking into his bedroom to change his clothes. 

They dressed quickly, Changkyun running around excitedly, wrapping himself in the softest scarf Kihyun found. It was not the harsh winter like a month ago, but it was still chilly outside, especially in the evenings. 

Kihyun led them to the centre, a little bit away from their campus, the streets softly illuminated by dim light. He stopped Changkyun in front of a small cosy coffee shop, buying them some coffee to warm them up. Changkyun demanded an iced americano which Kihyun, for obvious reason, refused to buy for him, pouting at the older boy until they got their cups. 

“Do you want to walk around the park?” Kihyun said, gently nudging Changkyun in a direction of a park nearby. “

Changkyun hummed in affirmation, grabbing Kihyun’s forearm with his free hand and leading them towards the park. They walked mostly in silence, Changkyun just enjoying being out again, absorbing the quiet and camp atmosphere of a chilly evening. They entered the park, it was one of the oldest parks in the city centre, spacious with many different types of flowers and trees all around the area. 

They strolled around the park, not having any direction in mind, trying to name as much of the plants around them as they could. Sometimes, when there was a lamp close enough, they read the little nameplates that were alongside the paths, trying to accurately pronounce the scientific names. They were not really successful in that, most of the time misspelling the word or stopping right in the middle, their eyes not able to follow the long word. 

The paths led them to the centre of the park. There, right in the middle of a small clearing, was an old baroque fountain with two small already smoothed out steps lining the circular shape of the fountain. In the middle of the water tank, there was a sculptural group of three young nymphs dancing around a trunk of a dead tree, its roots disappearing under the water. The three young nymphs had long wavy hair, their bodies covered with branches and leaves, the stone carved in a way which made them look alive like if you just listen carefully enough, you could hear their laugh full of happiness. All three of them were holding an amphora from which water flowed into the fountain. 

And there, on the top of the tree trunk were attached ropes with fairy lights hanging from them, leading from the middle of a fountain to trees around the little clearing, flooding the open area in soft yellowish light. 

Changkyun made a soft surprised noise and Kihyun looked at him. The lights were illuminating his face, making him glow, his eyes sparkly and a wide smile lighting his face even more. He was breathtaking. And maybe, Kihyun was a little bit in love. Well, maybe not in love but he was damn close. Adoration? That could be it. 

Changkyun ran to the fountain with a loud giggle, skipping the steps and leaned on the stone ledge, dipping his fingers in the cold water. Kihyun looked around and then walked over to Changkyun, joining him on the last step to the fountain. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Changkyun whispered, spinning around with his head up so he could see all the lights above them. He stopped spinning, facing Kihyun, who put his hands on his shoulders to stabilise him. Changkyun looked up at him, grinning, his eyes shining with joy. 

And Kihyun? Well-

Kihyun pushed the younger boy a little so he was standing between him and the fountain, one hand still on his shoulder and the second one on the stone ledge to lean on. Changkyun made a little surprised sound, his bright eyes looking directly at Kihyun. 

Kihyun gripped his shoulder tighter and leaned closer to Changkyun, pressing a soft gentle kiss on his lips. At first, Changkyun didn’t move, but then Kihyun could feel fingers brushing his exposed skin at the back of his neck and a hand on his waist. Changkyun leaned against Kihyun’s lips more, deepening the kiss a little. Kihyun moved his hand from Changkyun’s shoulder to his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. He pressed a quick peck on the corner of Changkyun’s lips, his nose and then on his forehead. He stepped back a little, making some space between them, looking at the boy. Changkyun was watching him with his head tilted a little and then, he suddenly leapt forward, embracing Kihyun in a tight hug. Kihyun hugged him back, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek before he buried his head in Changkyun’s shoulder. They stayed like that for some time, the silence of the empty park surrounding them.

“I’m cold,” Changkyun whined, pressing his cold nose to Kihyun’s neck, making him shiver. 

“Shit. That was evil. No salmon snacks for you.”He pushed Changkyun away, frowning at him.

“No!” the boy exclaimed, trying to hug Kihyun again. Kihyun just put his outstretched hands between them, making it impossible for the boy to get close to him. “Please, Ki.”

Kihyun just laughed at the boy when he saw his absolutely horrified face. He put his hand around Changkyun’s shoulder, pushing him away from the fountain. “Time to go home.”

Changkyun put his hand around his waist, pressing himself to Kihyun’s side. They walked back to Kihyun’s apartment. It got way colder while they were outside, Changkyun shivering and sometimes skipping steps and jumping so he would stay warm, holding Kihyun’s hand the whole time. 

They got back to the apartment, Chankyun running straight to the shower. Kihyun went to the kitchen making them both cups of tea. When Changkyun got out of the shower, now wearing one of Kihyun’s sleeping shirts that reached his mid-thighs, he joined Kihyun in the kitchen. He took a cup from Kihyun’s hands, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead, grinning at him when Kihyun looked at him surprised. He sat opposite to him, leaning his elbows on the table, the steaming cup in both of his faces. 

“Ki?” the boy said after some time, putting the cup down on the table, his voice quiet and unsure. He continued when Kihyun hummed and looked at him.“What is- what  _ are _ we? I-”

Kihyun reached out his hand, covering Changkyun’s hand with his own, squeezing tightly. “I like you, Kyun,” he said at the same time Changkyun started to speak again. “I know we said that we will talk about it later after everything is over but- wait you what?”

“I said, I like you,” Kihyun repeated, taking both of Changkyun’s hands in his, leaning forward. “Yes, I wanted to talk about this,” he waved with his hand a little, “after everything is over but honestly, do we need to wait?”

“I like you,” he continued, looking at Changkyun. “I’m sure of it, even if we don’t know each other that long.”

“Well, maybe we don’t know each other that long but the time we spent together was definitely intense.” Changkyun chuckled a bit, looking down at their joined hands. “I didn't live with anybody who is not Min, Joo or my parents.” 

“True. So, Kyun. Will you go out on a date with me?” Kihyun asked, tugging on Changkyun’s fingers a little. “Next weekend? The aquarium?”

“Yes!” Changkyun grinned at him, smiling from ear to ear. “Will you buy me a plushie? A ray one? Please? So I can give Min his whale plushie back?” he was looking at Kihyun with his best puppy eyes but his grin was kinda ruining the effect. 

“Do you want a boyfriend or a walking valet?” Kihyun chuckled, knowing too damn well that he will end up buying the ray plushie.

“But Ki! Ray plushie!” Changkyun whined, shaking their connected hands. “It’s like a cute little sea carpet just floating around.”

“Okay, you will get a ray plushie.” Kihyun sighed, “And maybe a boyfriend as a bonus.”

“Yaaay,” Changkyun exclaimed, jumping on his feet. “Let’s go to bed!” he tugged at Kihyun’s hands, making him stand up and pushing him to the bathroom. When they brushed their teeth and cleaned their faces, they walked to Kihyun’s bedroom, Changkyun jumping on the bed, bouncing on the mattress a few times. 

Kihyun shook his head a little, following him slowly, tucking a blanket around them. Changkyun rolled over, so he was facing Kihyun, one hand on his chest, looking up at him. He smiled at Kihyun, his smile radiant but a little shy, and then he propped himself with a hand that was not on Kihyun’s chest and pressed a soft kiss on Kihyun’s lips. The kiss was light, not more than a simple peck but it made Kihyun grin widely at Changkyun when the boy laid down again, his head laying on Kihyun’s arm and his hands draped over Kihyun’s torso, eyes closed. 

“Good night,” he whispered, kissing the crown of his head gently. Changkyun hummed, his grip on Kihyun tightening just a little bit.

ᓚᘏᗢ

Monday and Tuesday went by in a blink of an eye and before they knew it was already Wednesday. Changkyun was nervous and he could tell that Kihyun is too. He asked the boy if he could go to school with him, not wanting to be home alone that day. Kihyun agreed easily, relieved that Changkyun would be with him.

The first class was uneventful, Changkyun was on Kihyun’s lap, listening to the professor even though he had no idea what he was talking about most of the time. Kihyun’s gentle fingers that were brushing his fur did not help because he was just getting sleepy. 

Hyungwon found them during Kihyun’s first break, spending it with them. It was the first time Kihyun spent more time with the boy alone and to his surprise, Hyungwon was really easy to talk to, even without Changkyun helping them to keep the conversation going. 

After the break was over, he walked to his next class, sitting down at his usual place. Changkyun quickly jumped form the bag into Kihyun’s lap, looking over the desk. It made Kihyun slightly nervous, but he let him look around the room.

“Hello, Kihyun,” Seola said, walking towards him. “Oh hello to you too, little one,” she added when she noticed the cat on Kihyun’s lap.

“Hi, Seola.” Kihyun smiled at the girl. Changkyun looked at the girl and turned around so he was facing her. He then looked up at Kihyun and with a soft meow, he jumped from his lap to Seola’s. The girl made a surprised sound but then she started to laugh, petting Changkyun’s head.

Kihyun just stared at the cat, shaking his head. “Traitor.” he hissed at the cat who just stuck his pinkish tongue at him. Seola gently bumped his nose with her finger. “Don’t be mean, kitty” she said while laughing softly and then turning to look at Kihyun who was still pouting. “He just knows who the best company is.”

“Sure.” Kihyun retorted just when the professor entered the lecturing hall. 

Changkyun stayed on Seola’s lap the whole time, curling around and enjoying Seola’s attention. Kihyun pouted at him every time he made eye contact with him, looking sulky. Seola was just laughing at him, enjoying the way Kihyun was humouring the black cat. 

When the class was over, Changkyun softly nudged at Seola's arm, the girl picking him up and kissing his forehead, Changkyun purring loudly. Seola then gave him back to Kihyun, saying her goodbyes. Kihyun waved at her, putting his things in his back, raising his eyebrow at Changkyun. The cat stuck his tongue at him once again and jumped into the bag.

They waited for Kihyun’s last lesson to start, Changkyun getting more nervous with each passing minute. He spent the remaining lesson on Kihyun’s lap, sleeping the whole time. After the class was over, Kihyun walked straight home, the sky was getting dark already. 

He took a quick shower, Changkyun already in his human form when he walked back to the living room. He plopped himself on the couch, his head in Changkyun's lap. Changkyun ran through his hair with his finger, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

“Ki, I need to shower,” Changkyun said, gently pushing Kihyun away. Kihyun hummed and pressed a soft kiss on Changkyun’s exposed thigh, because he can do that now, got up to just fall back onto the couch when Changkyun stood up. 

He could hear the water from the bathroom, the consistent stream calming his nerves a little. He had to fall asleep for a bit because he was not so gently woken up by Changkyun, who fell on top of him, the drops from his wet hair making him shiver. Groaning, he tried to push Changkyun away but the boy just hugged him closer, burying his head in the crook of Kihyun’s neck, ignoring his complaints. Kihyun pushed the boy on the top of him so he was not so close to the edge, hugging him tightly. 

He had to doze off again for some time because he was abruptly woken up by a doorbell ringing. 

“I’m coming,” Changkyun shouted, lifting himself up with a groan. 

Kihyun propped himself on his elbows, looking around and noticing that it was already pitch black outside, the room illuminated just by the light coming from the kitchen and the hall. He blindly reached for his phone that was on the coffee table, looking at the time. It was past nine. 

Kihyun shook his head. The last time he checked the time it was not even seven o’clock. They had to fall asleep for a longer time than they thought. He let his head fall back down on the couch with a huff, closing his eyes again. He could hear Minhyuk’s loud voice from the hall, accompanied by Changkyun’s laughter and Hyungwon’s snarky side comments. 

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.” he could hear Changkyun’s voice really close to his face and then he felt Changkyun putting both hands on his shoulder and a quick loud kiss being pressed on the tip of his nose. He grunted but opened his eyes and sat up, looking around. Changkyun sat down on the couch next to him and Minhyuk and Hyungwon were standing near them, Minhyuk with his mouth wide open, looking like he was going to explode and Hyungwon was smirking at Kihyun, winking at him.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Hyungwon snorted, walking towards the couch and sitting on the armrest. 

“Good to see you too.” Kihyun yawned, lifting himself from the couch, using Hyungwon’s leg as leverage. “Coffee?”

“Yes!”

“Somebody else then Kyun?” Kihyun walked to the kitchen, taking out some food he could make a light dinner from. 

“Tea, please,” Minhyuk yelled from the living room. “And black coffee for Won.”

Kihyun prepared the drinks, quietly humming some tunes. He could hear Minhyuk’s high pitched voice and Changkyun’s whining from the living room. When he walked back to the room about five minutes ago, all four cups balanced in his hands, Minhyuk had Changkyun in a chokehold, Hyungwon just watching the chaos in front of him with a gentle smile. Kihyun put the cups on the table and sat on the couch next to Changkyun, who was halfway on Minhyuk’s lap, trying hard to free himself without any visible results. 

Minhyuk smirked at Kihyun and let go of Changkyun’s hands who was still trying to get away from him. With the strong hold suddenly disappearing, Changkyun fall back right on top of Kihyun. Kihyun grabbed his waist before he could fall off the couch, putting him on his lap and hugging him from behind. Changkyun quickly climbed closer to him, turning around so he could put his head on Kihyun’s shoulder, pouting at Minhyuk the whole time, the boy just chuckling. 

“Meanie,” Changkyun mumbled, his voice muffled by Kihyun’s hoodie. Kihyun just ruffled his hair and grinned down at him. 

“Won?” Changkyun asked the boy, turning around a little so he could look at him. Hyungwon hummed, putting his phone down. “ Will you explain to me something from the evidence analysis? I’m struggling there a little.”

“Sure.” Hyungwon nodded, standing up so he could sit closer to Changkyun, who reached out for his notes that were laying next to the couch.

Kihyun stood up to make space for Hyungwon, grabbing Minhyuk and making him walk to the kitchen. “We will make some dinner,” he said over his shoulder.

“So.” he could hear Minhyuk say behind him when they walked into the kitchen. “You and Kyun.”

“Yes. Me and Kyun,” he answered his tone flat, not turning around.

“Kihyun,” Minhyuk whined, leaning against the kitchen counter right next to Kihyun. “I need details.” 

“And I’m not giving you any.” Kihyun pulled out some vegetables from the fridge, “Can you please give me the glass bowl?”

Minhyun groaned but reached out for the bowl Kihyun asked him for, putting it in front of Kihyun and collapsing on the counter right next to it. “Please.”

“There is nothing to tell, really.” Kihyun chuckled, throwing a piece of cucumber at the boy. Minhyuk made a disgusted face, throwing the vegetable back at Kihyun. “We kissed and then we talked. That’s it.”

“That’s super boring,” Minhyuk said, disappointed. Kihyun just hummed and gave him a knife so he could help with chopping the vegetables. 

They worked together, talking about their classes and other things, Minhyuk still whining here and there about Kihyun not telling him the details. But Kihyun knew he would get the info from Changkyun later anyway. 

When they finished the dinner, they took the bowl and plates to the living room, Hyungwon and Changkyun still huddled over their textbooks. 

“Dinner time.” Kihyun announced, “You can finish it later.”

Changkyun groaned and buried his head in the open book, Hyyunwon patted his head and stood up, switching his place with Kihyun who sat next to the youngest and pulled him into his lap again. 

While they were eating their food, Minhyuk animatedly talked about his date he went the day before with Hyunwoo. It was their anniversary date that got postponed because of the curse. They all listen to Minhyuk, nodding and humming at the right time, enjoying Minhyuk’s over the top narration.

After they were done eating, Kihyun and Minhyuk took the used plates to the kitchen, leaving the duo to work on Changkyun’s assignment. When the dishes were cleaned, they went back to the living room, joining the two boys who were also done with their work and were watching some reality show on the TV. It was stupid and they were all yelling at the TV because of that. 

When the program ended, Kihyun turned off the tv and looked at the clock. It was already past eleven. 

“We should get ready,” Minhyuk said, looking at Changkyun who was curled on Kihyun’s lap.

“Do you need any help?” Kihyun asked.

“Nah, we will be okay.” Minhyuk stood up and got his backpack, taking out all the things he needed. Kihyun watched him and Hyungwon preparing the ingredients for the spell, Changkyun going still in his lap, silently following their every move. Hyungwon drew a perfect circle on the floor with white chalk, careful not to step in or smudge it. Minhyuk was laying down all the herbs they needed and was rereading the parchment with the reverse spell. 

“Okay, we’re ready,” Minhyuk mumbled, sitting down cross-legged right in front of the circle. “Kyun, come here.”

Changkyun hummed, slowly sitting up. Kihyun took his face in both of his hands and kissed him, his lips gently brushing against Changkyun’s. “It’s going to be okay,” he whispered. Changkyun nodded and pressed a quick peck on his forehead before standing up and walking into the circle.

“Let’s wait in the kitchen,” Hyungwon said and put his hand around Kihyun’s shoulder, pushing him in the direction of the kitchen.

“But-”

“They were alone when the spell was cast,” Hyungwon explained, gently pushing Kihyun down on the kitchen chair. “Now, we need to wait.”

Kihyun nodded, anxiously watching the time on his phone, not letting the display turn black. He could feel Hyungwon slowly stroking his back to calm him down, slightly pushing his weight back on him to feel his hands more, to feel the time passing around him. When the clock struck midnight, he could hear Minhyuk recite the spell, his words making no sense to him. He gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white.

And then Minhyuk’s loud high pitched laughed could be heard from the living room and Kihyun stood up, running into the living room, Hyungwon following right behind him. 

Minhyuk was laying on the floor like starfish, laughing hysterically, tears streaming down his face. Changkyun was right next to him in his human form, looking at his hands with wonder in his eyes. He looked up when he realised Kihyun and Hyungwon were in the room, running straight to Kihyun, who had enough time to prepare himself for the impact. He hoisted Changkyun up, the boy wrapping his legs around Kihyun’s waist, and spinning him around. 

Kihyun put him back down, hugging him tightly and kissing the crown of his head. ”Fuck.” he whispered, overwhelmed. Changkyun just laughed at him, spinning around and running towards Hyungwon to hug him too. Kihyun walked to Minhyuk, who was still laying on the floor and helped him to get up. They cleaned all the used herbs, only the white circle remaining. 

“Leave it,” Kihyun said when Minhyuk was trying to wipe the white chalk off the linoleum. “I will do it tomorrow.” Minhyuk nodded, exhausted from the spell, losing too much energy. “You should go home and get some rest.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” the boy huffed, dropping back on the floor, breathing heavily. 

“Can you tell Wonwoo to bring Kyun the plushie to school tomorrow, please? I don't think I am ready to go back.” Changkyun said, plopping himself on the couch, head first.

“Or, you just want to avoid criminal law.” Hyungwon retorted.

“How could you say that! This whole thing was a very traumatic experience for me. I need time to recharge.” Changkyun exclaimed, looking genuinely hurt that Hyungwon would ever think something like that. “Also, eight-thirty. Eight fucking thirty, Hyungwon.”Hyungwon just shook his head but promised to tell Wonwoo to bring the plushie to school for the last time. 

“Hyunwoo is going to be here any minute,” Hyungwon said, walking towards Minhyuk. “Help me to get him dressed,” he asked Kihyun.

They lifted Minhyuk, the boy almost asleep already and Hyungwon carried him bridal style to the hall, helping him to put his shoes and jacket on. They were leaving the apartment just when Hyungwon got a text from Hyunwoo that he was already in front of the house. Kihyun walked the two boys to the car, carrying their stuff and giving it to Hyungwon when he put the now sleeping boy on the backseat of Hyunwoo’s car. He said bye to them and walked back to his apartment. 

“Kyun?” he called when he closed the front door. The light in the living room and kitchen were turned off and he didn't hear water running in the bathroom. He released a deep breath when he heard Changkyun from his bedroom. He walked there, Changkyun already in the bed, blanket up to his chin. He made grabby hands towards Kihyun when he saw him, pouting at the boy. 

Kihyun chuckled and walked to the bed, bending down to press a kiss on his forehead. “Just a minute.”

He grabbed his pyjamas and went to the bathroom. It took him around ten minutes to get back to the bedroom but when he got there, Changkyun was already fast asleep, hugging the whale plushie. He was adorable.

Kihyun climbed to the bed, lying next to him, hugging the boy. Changkyun shifted a little so Kihyun was hugging the boy from behind, their fingers intertwined on Changkyun stomach. Kihyun pressed one last kiss on Changkyun’s head, letting the sleep come to him. 

ᓚᘏᗢ

Kihyun woke up slowly, almost uncomfortable warmth surrounding him. The blanket was heavy and he tried to push it away but it seemed like the blanket was attached to him, following his movement and taking the heat with it. With a groan he opened his eyes, looking down, blinking a few times to be sure that the thing he saw was real. 

Changkyun was sleeping with his one leg over Kihyun’s waist, hugging him with one hand and using his shoulder as a pillow. No wonder that Kihyun was feeling like he was being boiled alive. He smiled in disbelief, looking down at sleeping Changkyun. It was the first time he woke up next to the boy like this and being able to hold him, while the sun was rising. 

He lifted his arm Changkyun was not using as a pillow and gently ran his fingers through his long silky hair that were all tangled from his sleep. His soft touches had to wake the boy up because he stirred, his eyes opening slowly. He was disoriented for a moment, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He then looked up at Kihyun who was watching him the whole time and a wide smile lit up his whole face. 

“Guten Morgen Herr Pterodactyl” Changkyun mumbled, his voice still filled with sleepiness, not fully awake.

“Wie gehts Frau Mastodon” Kihyun grinned. Changkyun just looked at him, frozen, not really expecting the answer, and then threw his head back and started to laugh, falling on his bed, his whole body shaking. 

“Okay, but,” he said, his voice suddenly serious, looking at Kihyun with wide eyes. “there is no way these two could ever say hello to each other. Pterodactyl lived during the Tithonian era, which was the last era of the Jurassic epoch but Mastodon lived during the Zanclean era in the Miocene epoch. These epochs are 145 million years apart. So yeah. No way lady Mastodon said good morning to sir Pterodactyl.” 

“Too much information this early in the morning, Kyun.” Kihyun chuckled, pressing a kiss on Changkyun’s pointy nose. Changkyun scrunched his nose and plopped himself back on top of the older boy with a dramatic huff. Kihyun groaned when the impact knocked all air from his lungs. Changkyun just grinned at him and threw his leg over Kihyun’s waist, sitting atop of him. 

Kihyun was looking up at him, his heart hammering in his chest. Changkyun was a sight to see for sure. He put his hands on Changkyun’s knees, tracing a line with his fingers up to his hips, gripping them firmly. Changkyun put his palms on his shoulders to stable himself and bend down, kissing Kihyun, pressing lips against his. He licked his tongue over Kihyun’s lower lip, sucking on it, making the boy open his mouth for him. Kihyun let out a quiet moan, letting Changkyun’s tongue explore his mouth, his fingers travelling up on his back under the oversized shirt, his fingers leaving angry red scratches. Changkyun arched his back, shifting a little, making their crotches pressed against each other, both gasping for air at that. 

Kihyun grabbed Changkyun’s shoulder and rolled them over, pinning the younger boy against the bed, throwing the blanket away, the cold air hitting their hot bodies. He tugged at Changkyun’s shirt, making the fabric gather under his armpits, now Changkyuns toned stomach bare for him to see. Just like Chagkyun before, he bent down to kiss the boy underneath him, pressing kisses under his ear and travelling down to his shoulder and collarbones. He planted open-mouthed kisses down on his stomach, licking his soft but visible muscles. Changkyun’s breathing was getting erratic, the boy gripping the sheets with his hands to ground himself. 

“Is this okay?” Kihyun asked, when he licked the skin around his belly button, looking up at Changkyun. The boy was breathing heavily, head threw back, his lips red and shining and his eyes dazed. He looked breathtaking.

“Does it looks like it’s not okay?” he whimpered, looking down at Kihyun who was now sitting between his legs.

Kihyun bit his skin just above the elastics of his boxers, making the boy groan. “Answer me”

“Yes, okay. Just get back to work.” Changkyun whined, wiggling his hips a little. Kihyun chuckled, kissing the place he bit before. 

Kihyun moved a little lover on the bed, sitting between Changkyun’s knees. He hooked his fingers in the elastic band of Changkyun’s boxers, slowly tugging them down and throwing them away. Changkyun hissed when a cold air hit his overheated skin, bucking his hips up. Kihyun pushed his hips back down. He lowered his head back down, licking a wet stripe over his chest.

He grabbed Changkyun’s thighs, making him spread his legs even wider, leaving a red imprint where he pressed his fingers into the skin too harshly. He lifted Changkyun’s leg a little for better access and pressed a soft kiss right above his knee, sucking on his skin. He then slowly licked and bit Changkyun’s inner thigh, his mouth exploring the soft skin, leaving purple flowers all over. 

He couldn’t get enough. Changkyun's soft skin was almost shining under the morning light, the boy whimpering under him, his hips bucking up under his lips. 

When he got back to his hips, he moved to the other leg, repeating his actions all over again, new bruises blooming under his touch, ignoring Changkyun’s broken whines asking him for more. Lifting his leg a little bit more, he pressed a kiss right under Changkyun’s ass, his face rubbing against Changkyun’s already hard dick, the precum smearing on Kihyun’s cheek. Changkyun’s whines got louder with the contact, his knees trembling.

Kihyun looked up, locking his eyes with Changkyun’s and slowly licking just the tip of Changkyun’s leaking cock, gripping his hips and pressing them down against the mattress. 

“Ki, please.” the boy whimpered, his voice hoarse.

“What do you want,” Kihyun asked, pressing just the tip of his tongue against the head of Changkyun’s cock.

“Please, I-'' he tried to push his hips against Kihyun's mouth but the boy was pushing his hips down firmly, denying him the friction he desperately needed. 

“Tell me.” Kihyun bit on Changkyun’s inner thigh, leaving angry marks, licking the irritated skin afterwards. 

“Suck m- my dick…..please.” the boy pleaded, voice almost inaudible. 

Kihyun hummed, the vibrations against his thigh making Changkyun shiver, and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking a little, looking up at the boy to see his reaction. Changkyun was breathing heavily, his chest sweaty and his head threw back against the pillow, eyes half-closed and glossy. The blush was spreading all over his chest, his cheeks rosy. 

When Kihyun licked over his head, he moaned, closing his eyes entirely, blindly reaching for Kihyun’s head with his hand. Kihyun hummed when he felt Changkyun’s fingers tangling in his hair, tugging a little, the weight of the hand comfortable. He lowered his head a little, taking more of him into his mouth, tongue pressed against the underside of Changkyun’s cock. The boy sobbed, his grip in Kihyun’s hair tightening. His moaning got louder when Kihyun started to bob his head a little, taking Changkyun as far as he could. 

“Ki, I’m gonna-” Changkyun moaned, tugging Kihyun’s hair with more strength, the pain making Kihyun whimper around his cock. The vibration travelled up to Changkyun’s body, making him see white, a tension collecting in his stomach. 

Just with a few licks of Kihyun’s tongue, Changkyun was coming, spilling into Kihyun’s mouth who swallowed it all, licking his lips. He pressed a gentle kiss on each of Changkyun’s hips, slowly moving up, leaving kisses all over his spent body. 

Changkyun sat up, reaching for Kihyun and pushing him up till he was settled on his lap, Kihyun’s knees on each side of Changkyun’s waist, sitting on his thighs. He kissed him, breathing heavily and tugged Kihyun’s shorts down just enough so he could take his throbbing dick out. He pressed his thumb against the head, smearing the leaking precum over the length of his cock and stroking it a few times. Kihyun was already close just from watching Changkyun falling apart underneath him so it took no time for him to reach his high, head on Changkyun’s shoulder, biting the soft skin on his collarbone as he emptied himself between them. 

They stayed like that, breathing heavily, holding each other, Changkyun stroking Kihyun’s back. Kihyun looked up, kissing the younger boy on his lips, smiling.

“I’m so glad I skipped criminal law.” Changkyun chuckled, falling back on the pillow.

“Lucky you.” Kihyun rolled over so he was not sitting on Changkyun and kicked his shorts away. “We need to shower.” 

“Together?” Changkyun perked up, grinning.

“I need to leave in like an hour for class so,” Kihyun stood up, turning towards the bed so he could look at Changkyun. “can you behave?”

Changkyun groaned but with a promise that he would behave, he followed Kihyun to the shower.

ᓚᘏᗢ

With a groan, Kihyun closed the book, his head hitting its cover. He was exhausted. The class made no sense to him and the professor just announced that they would have a quick test. He was so not ready for it. 

He could hear Seola’s bright laughter behind him and her fingers poking his back right after. “Stop whining.”

“How can you be so cruel, Seola,” he whined but got up and packed his things. 

They walked out of the lecture hall together, talking about the upcoming test. When they turned around the corner, he saw a familiar figure, leaning against one of the columns they have in their entrance hall. 

He smiled when Changkyun pushed himself up and walked towards them. 

“Hi,” Changkyun said, taking Kihyun’s hand. Seola looked at him with slightly widened eyes but smiled at him then looking at Kihyun with one of her perfect eyebrows raised. 

“Seola, this is Changkyun, my boyfriend,” Kihyun said, gesturing to Changkyun with his free hand. “He is also the black cat I had with me last week.” 

Seola’s eyes widened even more, blinking a few times. “Oh.”

“Hi, Changkyun.” she then said, smiling at the boy, “I knew there was something weird about the cat. Too intelligent.” she continued, grinning. “But you are so cute even like this.”

Changkyun grinned back at her leaning more at Kihyun, who just shook his head, smiling. 

“Anyway, I need to go,” Seola said and walked away with a wave, smiling at them. They both waved at her back.

“I like her.” Changkyun turned back to Kihyun.

“Who would've thought.” Kihyun retorted, tangling their fingers and pulled them towards the front door. They had a late lunch with Minhyuk and Jooheon in one of the university coffee shops.

ᓚᘏᗢ

The aquarium date was a brilliant idea. Changkyun was radiating, his eyes sparkling, running from one tank to another, looking at all the fishes floating there and then running back to Kihyun. He tugged Kihyun to the tank where his favourite fishes were, telling Kihyun every information he knew about them.

They stopped in front of a big tank full of jellyfish. The lights illuminating the tank were changing its colours, making the animals inside look ethereal. They stayed there, just watching them floating around, their tentacles lazily rippling in the water. 

Changkyun squeaked when they got to the next section, where the bigger fishes were, running towards the tank with rays, almost sticking his nose to the glass. His eyes got bigger as he was watching the big animals swimming behind the glass.

“I want to boop their cute little noses,” Changkyun said, his face just centimetres away from the glass, looking at the animal that was just passing them. Kihyun just chuckled at that, having no problem imagining Changkyun trying to boop the nose of some poor ray. 

“Did you know,” Changkyun turned his head toward Kihyun, who was standing next to him, just a little further away from the fish tank. “that there is a type of rays that can generate and discharge a strong electric current to hunt down predators? That’s so cool.”

Kihyun wanted to answer but just at that moment, a smaller ray swam right in front of them, sticking itself on the glass, showing them its belly. Changkyun giggled, pointing at the smiley face rays had. The ray fluttered its wings a few times and swum away, landing on the bottom of the fish tank. 

Changkyun looked at Kihyun with a beaming smile and took his hand, leading him to another fish tank with some type of smaller sharks.

After what seemed like hours and hours of running around the aquarium complex, they exited the exhibition, Changkyun now exhausted but very happy and Kihyun full of new and interesting facts about marine life. 

They entered the tourist area, where a few small coffees and shops with souvenirs were waiting for them. As expected, Changkyun immediately ran towards the shop with all types of plushies, leaving Kihyun behind. The older boy just shook his head and walked to one of the coffee stands, buying them both a cup of coffee and then joining Changkyun, who was roaming between the shelves full of stuffed sea animals. 

Kihyun looked around and saw an army of shark plushies in all different shapes and sizes, whale plushie, bright pink octopus plushie and a full collection of colourful frog plushies. 

Suddenly, Changkyun squealed and turned around, almost making Kihyun drop their cups. When he found his footing again, he looked at Changkyun who was holding a big ray plushie, grinning from ear to ear. The ray plushie had a flat triangular shape, thick just like a pillow, with a short tail and two pointy horns on the top of the triangle. The colour of its back was dark navy blue with a few white dots and the belly was white with embroidered quills and a cute little face that looked like the ‘:3’ emoji.

It was absolutely adorable and by Changkyun’s enthusiastic face, he thought that too. He was hugging the plushie and looking at KIhyun with the biggest puppy eyes, Kihyun defenceless against them. 

So of course he bought the ray plushie. Changkyun hugged him right after they left the complex, laughing and hugging Kihyun tightly, planting a few soft kisses all over his face. 

“Thank you” he giggled, leaning closer to Kihyun who hugged him, putting his hand on his waist.

“You’re welcome,” Kihyun answered, pressing a soft kiss on the crown of Changkyun’s hair. “What now? It’s still pretty early. We can walk around the centre for a bit or we can go straight home and prepare dinner.” 

“Hmm, depends.” the younger boy grinned, looking up. “Will I get to see you naked after dinner?”

“Oh, so that’s how it is.” Kihyun gasped, bumping their hips. “And what is there for me?”

“My company?” an angelic smile on his face.

“Will think about it.” Kihyun tapped his nose with his index finger, grinning when Changkyun huffed at him annoyed. To make it up to him, he kissed his nose right after, enveloping him in a warm hug. 

They walked around the city centre for some time. The weather was nice that day, the sun was still high in the sky, no clouds hiding it. Spring was near, their thin coats enough for them to keep warm. Nature was starting to wake up from its slumber and they walked hand in hand, enjoying their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuf I hope you like this story. Jokes on me, this was supposed to be 10k max and look at this baby now :))
> 
> please let me know what parts you liked the most!! and if you enjoyed the story!! (please do, I now know the whole syllabus for forensic analytics major, I deserve some comments for the amount of useless info I've learned while writing this fics)
> 
> I hope this story sparked joy and I will see you soon with another work <3 stay safe and if you want to talk, you can find me [here](https://twitter.com/forthbeaming) probably just crying and yelling about my life <3
> 
> ᓚᘏᗢ
> 
> A/N:  
> Kim Iryeop is a Korean writer, known mostly for her works during the 1930s. She did end up in a Buddhists temple but she also worked as an editor for important newspapers while she was there (a position unheard of for a woman at that time) so she was really a badass!!
> 
> Human Acts is a book written by Han Kang. It is about the Gwangju Uprising in 1980. It's a raw and brutal piece and I would recommend this book if you are interested in Korean modern history and can read books with every trigger warning possible in it (I've never read it and I am not planning it because I know that it is not for me) 
> 
> Encounter by Hahn Moosook is one of my favourite books ever. It is informative about the chaotic situation that was in Korea during that time while being entertaining. If you have a chance, read it!! (it is also pretty short around 150 pages)


End file.
